When Will You See
by PandaWolf95
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are happily married, and have a beautiful a young daughter. While Rin hasa secret or two that no one knows about. Sesshomaru hasn't seen her in years, so what happens hen he sees that she is a grown woman, who can hold her own. Though, most importanlty is she the one to melt his heart of stone? This is my first fanfic that I ever wrote for Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV

I was on my way back to lady kaede's. I had snuck out to take care of some business else where. The thing is, is that I do something that no one can know so I cant tell you just yet. Unless you can keep a secret. Okay here we go the truth is that I am an assassin. Yeah cool I know. I have a horse named Flame and he is amazing. I think that's it.

Well anyways I came to the edge of the woods by kaede's house and the village that I call my home. I had come to live with lady kaede when I was only ten. You see Lord Sesshomaru thought best for me to live with a village of humans but since I hate them almost as much as he does he left me with lady kaede and Inuyasha. I was okay with Inuyasha I actually liked him he seemed okay, and now we're beastie's. At first being here I wasn't so comfortable but I came around I even learned how to take care of people and their injuries, I even helped deliver babies which was so much fun. Not. The mothers scream and say their dying, but whatever. Back to what I was saying, Sango and Miroku have four kids now. They had the twins and then later had two sons that are two years a part. Kagome was able to come back a few years ago and is now married to Inuyasha. I even delivered their baby girl that they named Kit. I am also her Aunt or that's what I am called or more like Auntie Rin. I love that girl she is just so adorable, she looks just like her mother and has her fathers eyes, and when she gets angry or upset she gets dog ears. As for me I just help lady kaede with the villagers and watch the kids and of course my other job. So yeah.

I had stopped and told Flame to go stay hidden until I call him. I ran to my window and climbed in. I took my cloak off and lifted up a few floor boards where I hid my gear. I placed my cloak, mask, four swords, a few daggers, and boots inside then closed it. I changed into the kimono that I had made which is just like the one I wore when I was with Lord Sesshomaru when I was younger. I haven't seen him in three years I wonder how he is. He still sends me things and he sends Kit a doll or some toy along with a letter saying that something came up. Although every now and again Inuyasha, Kagome and Kit would go visit him, I stayed behind to take care of the village and Lady Kaede. I miss him, but I have to stay here, I'm sure I would just get in his way and now that I am older I should know better. But I still would like to see him, I know that most people cant stand him I mean he doesn't even say anything, well at least not to them. That and he always has the same expression on his face, but if you watch him closely you can see it change. I can read him, most of the time understand what he is saying with out him saying anything and I know how he feels some times, but I guess that's because I traveled with him for years.

I walked into the main room and was tackled by a little Kit. She was only four, I picked her up and carried her out side. Inuyasha and Kagome had to go take care of something in another village so I am watching Kit for them oh did I mention that I am eighteen. I sat down under a tree with Kit in my lap playing with her doll that Lord Sesshomaru had gotten her last year. I was watching her and thinking about things, or maybe I wasn't even thinking I was just sitting there watching Kit. She looked like she was having fun and that made me happy. She always made me happy, matter of fact she made everyone happy. The wind started to pick up and I looked over to see Inuyasha and Kagome and two others. A young woman and is that no but it looks like…..like….like Lord Sesshomaru. O M G its their father but how.

2days earlier 3rd person POV

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together hand in hand on their way back to their village, on their way back to their baby girl, after defeating a demon in another village. Inuyasha came to a stop and sniffed the air.

"It couldn't be," he said letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha what is it," Kagome asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He bent down in front of her and said "get on."

She did as told and jumped onto his back as he took off in another direction. After running for a while Inuyasha started to slow down and then came to a stop. Kagome got off and watched as inuyasha sniffed the air once more. He grabbed her hand as they started to walk only for inuyasha to come to another stop, but not sniff the air but because he was in shock. He was now staring at the one women he thought that he would never see again, at least not in his life time.


	2. Chap2

3rd person

Inuyasha places kagome on the ground and stared at the women in front of him. He then noticed the Demon standing next to her, the demon reminded him of sesshomaru. He took out tetsusaiga and pointed it towards the man and the women. The man pushed the woman behind him, to where he stood between the tetsusaiga and the woman.

Inuyasha finally spoke up "Sesshomaru where are, what kind of game are you getting at this time."

The woman stepped forward "Inuyasha."

"Shut up, you aren't real."

Kagome stepped forward towards the man and woman. She slowly raised her hands towards them. She closed her and concentrated. Inuyasha watched her carefully. After a few moments kagome lowered her hands and stepped back. She placed a gentle on inuyasha's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha its not a trick, she really is here. I don't know how, but this is no trick, I promise you."

He stared at his wife in shock, trusting her judgment. He looked back at the woman, completely ignoring the demon. "Mother." He lowered the tetsusaiga.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or do I get a hug."

He walked to his mother and gave her hug, not wanting to let go, thinking he might loose her again if he did.

"You've grown some."

"I think some is an understatement mom."

"Maybe just a little."

She hugged him one more time before stepping back and looking at kagome. "So who is this lovely young lady with you."

"Oh right, mom this is my wife, kagome."

"Wife." She looked at inuyasha then at kagome then back at inuyasha. Kagome already knew what was going threw her head said "I love him just the way he is" in the middle of saying this she grabbed inuyasha's hand in hers and he intertwined their fingers together. She looked up at him and smiled at him as he did the same.

"that's good, I'm glad he found someone." Izayoi said softly.

During all the communication going on between Izayoi and Kagome. Inuyasha and his father Inu-no-taishu were staring at each other. Inu-no-taisho stuck out his hand and inuyasha shock it with his own. Kagome looked at them "well you two have a lot to catch up on."

Izayoi looked at kagome with a questionable look. As in what does she know to make her say this. Kagome had noticed this "Oh he told me everything." Izayoi nodded and took kagome's hand "lets give these boys some time alone so that they may catch up with each other. And to give me a chance to learn about my daughter in law."

"Okay."

Kagome's POV

Izayoi and I were walking slowly away from inuyasha and his father, so that they could talk and that izayoi and I could talk. Izayoi stopped by a fallen tree and sat on it, I followed suite and sat down next to her. She looked at me then back at the ground then back up at me before she spoke.

"So how did you meet my son."

"Hmmmmm, how should I explain this. Ummmm well for starters I'm not from here. This era I mean. I'm from the future." I told her about the well and my era, and how much has changed, from the world that she knows to the world that I lived in or used to live in, now. "I came threw the bone eaters well, and found him arrowed to the ancient tree of ages." I told about the demon that attacked me from my era. How inuyasha and I went to search for jewel shards and all the friends that we had made even jinennji the other half demon that we ran into. About who I was and who kikyo was. What kikyo and inuyasha meant to each other. About our biggest foe Naruko. How we always managed to get out alive of every situation we got ourselves into, along with help of or friends and even the help of Sesshomaru sometimes. How my love for inuyasha kept growing and how inuyasha just paid attention to the jewel. How I talked to him about himself. "I told him that there was nothing wrong with him being a half demon, that I liked him just the way he was. That he didn't have to change anything about him except maybe his attitude. He would always get so angry, but now not so much, but he still gets mad." I told her how we eventually accomplished or goal of gaining all the jewel shards and how we defeated Naruko and how I was sent back to my era. How I was gone and finished school and when I graduated, I had wished to see inuyasha one last time, at least once before I moved on with life. How I was able to come back here to him. "After I came back, inuyasha was always with me. He never left my side, not once. Then two weeks later he asked me to become his wife. Of course I said yes, I mean loved him, I still love him to this day."

Izayoi listened to me tell the story about her son and I. "you love him a lot don't you."

"Yes, I've even died for him once, I took an arrow in the back."

"I always wished that he would find someone that loves him the way he is and now he has you. And for that I am grateful."

"Don't mention it. I will love him always no matter what."

"well that's good to know."

I looked up to see inuyasha and his dad walking towards us. Of course he heard me. Him and his k-9 ears, that I love.

Inuyasha sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist; I leaned into him laying my head on his shoulder. His dad slowly did the same with Izayoi.

Iuyasha spoke first "See mom I told you that I would be alright."

"That I see and you now have this beautiful young woman."

Inuyasha looked at me, "She's more than beautiful."

"Flattery will get you no where inuyasha," I said gently.

"Dang it I cant do anything."

"Nope."

"Okay it would be great to sit and relax and to catch up on things, but I think we need to get back to kit," he looked at his parents then to me "don't you."

I almost jumped out of my skin at her name, my baby. "Yes please I miss her."

"I do too."

"you should and you better." I stood up as did inuyasha and his parents.

"Who is Kit," his father asked.

Inuyasha and I shared a look at each other, and I nodded for him to tell them.

"Mom, dad how would you like to meet your granddaughter."

"Granddaughter, I'd love to."

"well lets hurry back then." Inuyasha bent down for me to get on his back as his dad picked up his mom.


	3. Chap3

Rin's POV

Kit left my arms and ran to Inyasha and Kagome and towards the two strangers. I stood up and slowly walked towards them. Kit was in Inuyashas' arms now and kagome was holding her hand and giving her a kisses. They looked so happy together, I know that I could never be that happy, no one could love me like that. I'm just a useless human being.

I looked at the strange man standing next to inuyasha, they had the same eyes. The woman and inuyasah kind of had the same face. The man or demon looked a lot like Lord Sesshomaru. Wait. It couldn't be. Could it? Inuyasha looked at me then to the man and woman. "Rin this is my mother and father."

I looked at inuyasha then turned to his father and bowed my head in respect. He seemed surprised but nodded his head back to me. "Well I see where Lord sesshomaru gets his looks from."

Inu-no-taishu looked taken back, but stepped forward. "You know sesshomaru."  
"Yes. He um. I. I traveled with him for almost three years when I was a young girl. Then he left me hear with this crazy half breed."

Inuyasha gave that look "Watch it rin."  
"Sorry just saying what he does."

"Just because he says it doesn't mean you have to."

"I know but I like messing with you sometimes."

"Hahaha Very funny rin." inuyasha looked back to kit and kagome smiling at kit.

Inu-no-taishu spook again "Sesshomaru traveling with a human?" It was more of a question really.

"Believe it dad, and the strange thing is, he never killed anyone in front of her. Nor did he fight in front of her unless it was to save her life. Strange I still cant figure out why, although I'm starting to guess. He also wouldn't fight me as much."  
"That doesn't sould like him at all."  
Then a little voice spoke up "Uncle Sesshy kills people."  
I looked at Kit "Oh no sweety he doesn't. Your uncle Sesshomaru would never do that."

Kagome also spoke to her "Kit why don't you go find Sango and Miroku and go play with them for a while."

"You both know that she will find out that you both lied to her right." Inuyasha gave us that look of you idoits but good job.

I looked at him head on. "Yes we are fully aware of that, but she will not be finding out anytime soon."

"Okay true."

I looked at his parents and back to him. "So inuyasha where are they staying."

"Um yeah" He looked at his parents "You guys can stay with kagome and I." He looked at me " Could you show them around for today."

"Sure because I have nothing better to do." I looked at them "Okay come on you two before I change my mind."

I started to show them around and they soon knew where everything was. We started to walk around just so that I could relax, I like walking it helps clear my head. I took them to Inuyashas' and then started to leave but my arm was grabbed by Inu-no-taishu.

"I would like to talk to you if that is alright."

"Um, yeah sure."

We started walking and once were a good distance he asked me what my relationship was with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Um, nothing big I mean I just followed him around is all."

"How did you two meet."  
"I was about six and I found him wounded, I was young and I brought him food only to find out he didn't eat what we humans did so then I brought him water. He got better went to leave and my village was attacked by a pack of demon wolves. I ran to where I had found Lord Sesshomaru in hopes that he would save me. I tripped and was killed by the wolves. Next thing I know is I wake up to see Lord Sesshomaru looking down at me. He saved me and allowed me to follow him. When I was 9 he told me to stay with inuyasha and when I was old enough he would come to see me and I would decide if I wanted to still follow him or stay in the village."

"And would you still follow him."

I stopped and looked down at the ground. "Yes."

"May I ask why."  
I looked at him and he knew just by the look in my eyes. "You love him. don't you."  
"Yes. But he could never know, he would never speak to me again, no one can know." I looked at him begging "no one can find out about this, about my feelings for him."  
"I will not tell."

"Thank you. Okay, you. You I like."  
"What does that mean."  
"I don't like his mom."  
"You met Iryne?"  
"Yes, she really is a b***h."  
He chuckled and I made a little giggle. We walked back to inuyashas' laughing.


	4. Chap4

I stayed at inuyashas' for a while then left to go home. I got ready for bed and laid down. Before I feel to sleep I started thinking about what happened today. And the fact that I finally admitted out loud that I loved Lord Sesshomaru.

I woke up the next morning with the sun right in my eyes. I sat up and walked to the living area of the hut. Kaede was still asleep so I started to clean and do things she normally did, in the mornings to keep this place clean. I finished quickly and went back to my room to change cloths. I walked out of the hut and towards inuyashas to see kit and to make sure that everyone was doing alright. I got closer to the hut and I could inuyasha and his father talking to someone. I didn't know who it was till they spoke. It couldn't be. He hasn't come here in years. Why now, why did he have to show up now.

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and to a bird singing outside. I didn't care to much for my wife and mate was wrapped safely in my arms, where no harm could come to her. I could hear our daughter breathing peacefully ion her sleep in the room next to us and my mother and fathers breathing as well. Everyone was asleep except for me. I decided I might as well and get up and start doing some work around here. I cleaned up a bit in the living area and outside I got more firewood. I walked back into the hut and found kit wondering around with tears in her eyes. My heart fell. Why is my baby girl sad. I'm gonna kill someone. When she saw me she started crying and ran to me.

"Kit baby what is wrong."  
"I woke up and I couldn't find you daddy."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms. I stood up and held her close to me. "Its okay daddy's here, I will never leave you I promise."  
She nodded her head and slowly stopped crying. I looked her in the eyes, my eyes and kagome's face structure. "Baby daddy has to work, do you want me to take you to mommy."

She nodded "Mhmm mommy." she pointed to mine and kagomes room and took Kit to mommy. I laid her down next to kagome, who was still sleeping soundlessly. I covered Kit with a blanket and pushed some stry hair strands from kagomes face and kissed her temple and kit's forehead before standing up to walk out of the room and finish working. I froze when I saw my father staring at me smiling. I smiled back and walked passed him. He followed me. I started a fire to make some tea. I knew kagome would want some when she woke up, as would mother.

Father and I were talking about Kit and kagome when someone walked in.

"So what is so important that I had to come all the…" I turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way of my hut. So he did get the letter I sent. Good. He seemed stuned. that's new, and not normal. He looked at me "What sort of trickery is this."

"None."

He didn't believe me so father stepped in "Sesshomaru are you not happy that I am back."

He looked at him, he did not answer. "so you wish I stayed dead is it." still no answer.

"Sesshomaru kagome and I were out working and we ran into them. I promise you this is no trick I give you my word."

"Do you give me your word or the word of your mortal wife in the other room, little brother."

"Would you rather have mine than hers." he didn't look away from me so I was guessing a yes. "I believe in her words, this is no trick and does he smell dead to you." He sniffed an realization came across his face. This was no trick. If this was something like with kikyo then we would smell death. Sesshomaru finally spoke up "You said them.?"

Father took it this time "Izayoi is with me."

Sesshomarus fists clenched. I stood between him and the way to where my mother was sleeping, no telling what he would do, maybe kill her. I don't know but I am not risking it. "Sesshomaru leave her out of this." Father came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. I knew sesshomaru was angry, he thought that it was mother and I's fault that father had died. I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew he would lose it any moment now. "Father."  
"I know."

Sesshomaru growled, and his eyes went red. Father and I managed to get him outside just in case he really does lose it. I don't want him around my family. I was ready to fight if it came to it. I knew nothing would stop sesshomaru now. His demonic era surrounded him, and I knew we were all in danger, even the villagers who all still seemed to be asleep. Soon a girl towards us. I realized that it was rin. Great now I have to protect her too, great my life just keeps getting better. I pulled out Tetsusaiga. I rasied it towards sesshomaru, I will not let him hurt my family, and I went to swing, but was stopped, but by who.

Rin's POV

Inuyasha and Inu-no-taishu managed to get lord sesshomaru out of the hut before he completely lost it. I had my sword with me, the one that lord sesshomaru had given me a while back as a present for not being able to come see me. Inuyasha taught me how to us it. But he thought I was usless with it. Everyone thought that I was useless, especially if it was with a sword. But how wrong they were. I never showed to much progress in training but now Lord sesshomaru was in danger. My instincts kicked in a I ran at inuyasha and was now in front of lord sesshomaru stopping inuyashas Tetsusaiga with my blade. Inuyasha froze "rin get out of the way."

"No let me try to talk to him first."

"rin this not the time to play games."

"Who said I was playing a game."

Inu-no-taishu stepped up and placed a hand on inuyasha's shoulder "Give her a chance."

"Are you crazy he'll kill her."  
"Lets watch and find out."

I stopped listening to them and focused on sesshomaru. He really was pissed. All because of inuyasha and his human mother. Sesshomaru really needed to grow up. I took slow small steps towards him. He could get pretty scary but I was never afraid of him. "Lord sesshomaru please calm down."  
It didn't work "lord sesshomaru please this is ridiculous." still nothing, dang what will it take for him to calm down. "Lord sesshomaru your starting to scare me." Realization started to show in his eyes. He looked down at me, "Rin," He calmed down and went back to normall. Thank god that worked.


	5. Chap5

Rin's Pov

Lord sesshomaru calmed down. He was looking at me, and it looked like there was sorrow in his eyes, but it lasted for an instant. "Lord Sesshomaru." I even bowed my head, to be respectful. Although I was a little angry with him for not visiting like he promised. I hope he has a good explanation for not visiting me. But I am sure to get over it soon enough, I mean I can never stay mad at sesshomaru for too long. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but then again, I would be acting like a child. I want to prove to lord sesshomaru, that I am a young lady now, that I can take care of myself.

Inu-no-taishu came up to us. "sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at him "Father." He then relaxed, some.

"Lord sesshomaru are you going to be alright."

He looked down at me "I am fine rin."

I nodded and looked away when I heard Kitty calling me. "Auntie rin." she ran to me, and I picked her up. She saw sesshomaru and reached out for him. "Uncle sesshy." I smiled at what she had called sesshomaru. It was adorable, she was adorable. I loved this little girl. Lord sesshomaru took her from me and held her, while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She missed him too. Lord sesshomaru didn't mind her very much. He was nice to her and he bought her gifts. He didn't treat her like he did inuyasha. Lord sesshomaru had a heart; although he wouldn't show it to anyone, but every once in a while. I would see his heart, that he was kind, and caring. Lord sesshomaru just had strange ways of showing how he feels. He is to worried about his pride, and gaining power. He would probably kill all of us even kitty and I, if it meant that he could gain more power. Why did I still want to stay with him, was it because of my feelings that I hide for him. I know I am a crazy girl, but if you loved someone, you would do things you thought that you would never do, right?

I tried to ignore the thoughts that were running in my head. Lord sesshomaru wouldn't do that would he. I don't think he would ever hurt me, but then again. Lord sesshomaru was still holding kitty and he started to walk towards inuyasha's place, following his father. When he noticed that I was not following him, he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Rin."

"Oh um I have things to do so um, you go ahead."

He just stared at me. It was as if he was deciding on something. He bent down and set kitty on the ground. "Go to your father."

She nodded at him and ran inside calling for inuyasha. Lord sesshomaru walked towards me. "I will accompany you then."

"Oh no, you don't have to, really." I looked at him "But if you want to."

We walked in silence. I stopped at my place to pick up my cloths to take them to the river that's not to far so that I could wash them. I walked in and went to grab my cloths while lord sesshomaru waited for me outside. I walked out and Sesshomaru followed behind me. I got to the river and knelt down at the edge of the river and started to wash my cloths. When I was finished I hung them up by some near by trees. After hanging all of my cloths so that they could dry I sat down next to Lord sesshomaru. Who placed himself underneath a tree, and watched me as I did my cloths. As I sat down he turned to face me.

"How have you been. Rin."

I looked at him "Ok I guess. I get by. I help inuyasha and kagome with kitty and I help watch all the kids in the village when their parents want alone time or whatever. I baby-sit them, play with them, and occasionally I will sing for them if they ask nicely. I've helped deliver a few babies as well, and that wasn't too much fun. I know how to help heal some-ones wound if they get hurt. I really enjoy cooking." I told him.

"You always did like to sing."

I looked at him in shock, did he just say that. That means he did pay attention to me. "Yeah, it helps calm me some-times."

"Do you still climb trees or cliffs when you are not supposed to?"

"Um yes." I said while giggling.

"So you are still a trouble maker." He said this with a grin tugging at his lips.

"I guess you could say that. I like to scare people sometimes. Like this one time kids were making-fun of me and one day they came over. Well I made some stuff look like fake blood and I put some all over the walls. I put some on my hands, and they found me in my room. Then I went all exorcist on them. They ran out screaming saying that I was possessed, and inuyasha came in and found me laughing. We high-fived and he left, but I had to clean everything. Sometimes I still act mute, so the kids still say I'm possessed, and that I am crazy, but they don't mess with me like they used to." I looked away because I knew what I did was a little to far, and that it was a little crazy but I couldn't think of anything else. I looked back up at lord sesshomaru's face. He had what looked like sadness in his eyes, but it was only there for a second. I looked at the ground, and pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs. "People treat me differently. And I don't know why. I mean I haven't done anything to them." I looked up sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong with me? Have I done something?"

"Rin there is nothing wrong with you. People just don't see what.."

"Don't see. What? Lord sesshomaru."

"They don't see how you can handle things the way you do. They don't understand you. Because you are you, you be yourself, not caring what others think. You don't blend in, you stand out, and that scares them."

"Lord sesshomaru I think that your getting soft." I said in a giggle. "You are the only one that I feel safe with, feel comfortable. Like I don't have to hide who I am with you. I still have a few major questions that no one seems to be able to answer. You are the only one that can answer them, although I doubt you will."

"Rin I am far too used to you asking questions."

"Yes but you never answered most of them. And no the questions I have now are not ridiculous."

"You may ask one, for the time being."

"Alright." I looked him straight in the eyes still curled in my ball that I had put myself in. "Lord Sesshomaru you hate humans, you detest them. They are so much lower than you. You kill any who get in your way, but yet." I took a deep breath. "Why haven't you treated me the same way as the others?"

He sat there, just looking off into the distance. He wouldn't look at me. Just then in a blink of an eye his hand was in my face holding something.


	6. Chap6

Lord sesshomaru's pov

I sat down and watched as rin washed and hung her cloths. She came and sat next to me. She looked beautiful. I always knew she would be a beautiful women, but the real thing is so much better than picturing, the future. I had to ask her, I had to know how her life has been. I wanted her to have a good life.

She told me what she did around the village. I was glad that she still did things that she enjoyed. She was happy, or at least I thought. She told me that people still messed with her. Whether they were joking or not, I dislike it. She pulled pranks still, she tried to get me every chance she got. I loved that even though she was treated poorly she looks towards tomorrow, she doesn't let what happened to her in the past hold her down, and no matter what she will be herself, no matter how people may look at her.

I was happy listening to her tell me about her life living with my brother, but when she asked if there was something wrong with her, I wanted to kill anything in sight. I constrained myself for her sake.

I told her that there was nothing wrong with her, people just don't see what… see what, couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. She isn't ready to know. She may never be ready to know. What if she never feels the same. I had to watch my words carefully. I told her the truth, part of the truth, anyways. How people don't understand her, because she knows things, and has been through things they couldn't even imagine. How she is not afraid to stand out of the crowd and be herself. I love that about her. She can be so care free.

Her response was something new. She thought I was turning soft. In truth. I might be. I too, have a beating heart. But it beats for one, and one only. Her.

She feels comfortable around me, that's a good start. She said she had questions, questions that only I could answer. What could she possibly want to know this time. Her questions surprised me. She has noticed, noticed how I treat the other humans, and then how I treat her. She is smater than I gave her credit. I always knew she was a smart girl, but she might just be the only one who can figure me out.

I was taken away from my thoughts, and rin, when I heard something in the trees. All of my senses were on high alert, prepared to protect rin. Who ever was out here was quiet. I couldn't pin point where they were. Then the wind blew towards us, and they were caught. In an instant. Something came towards us, towards rin. they were aiming for her head. I caught it in my hand. The arrow was centimeters from her right eye. I looked towards the area of where the arrow came from, and I saw them. They were wearing all black, and trying to hide in the trees. I was behind them in less than a second. I used my poison claws, sticking my hand threw their chest when the turned to look at me and they were dead instantly. I pulled my hand free from their corpse, and the body fell from the tree. Rin looked up at me, and was that a smile that I saw, but it was only there for an instant.

"Lord sesshomaru, I would like to go home now, please."

I nodded and she grabbed her cloths from where she had hung them.

Rin's POV

It was an arrow in his hand. Another assassin, hired to kill me. They were testing me. To see if I was as good as they are, if I am as good as they say I am. Lord Sesshomaru took care of him for me. Killed him with his poison claws. A smile creped its way on my face, another one down, who knows how many more to go. I looked towards my cloths, they were dry, that meant I could go home. I looked back at sesshomaru to see the mans body fall to the ground.

"Lord sesshomaru, I would like to go home now, please."

He nodded and was next to me in the blink of an eye. I grabbed my cloths and put them in my basket. I picked the basket up and balanced it on my right hip, while holding the other side of it with my right hand. Lord sesshomaru walked next to me, and it was pure silence until we got close to the houses. I could here the kids playing, and running around. Most of them were kind but some called me names and threw things at me, and just made fun of me, because their parents didn't like me. It wasn't many but it was enough. I usually tried to block them out, but every once in a while someone hits that one spot. I had walls and I would never let them down. The only way to describe how I act towards others would be to say that I am a bitch. I act the way I do towards others, so that I wont get hurt anymore. That I just don't know how to show emotion, I forgot what its like to feel. But it all comes back when lord sesshomaru is around. I feel happy.

We reached my place and I went in to put my cloths away. I came back out and sesshomaru and I walked to inuyasha's and kagome's. When we got to the entrance, I was attacked by kit.

"Auntie rin."

I bent over and picked her up and held her on my left hip. "how's my favorite little girl."

She giggled "Good. Daddy and mommy are talking to Grandma and grandpa, the people that showed up, they said that's what I am to call them."

I carried her to a nearby tree and sat down with her in my lap. Sesshomaru sat down next to me. "Well sweet heart, that man is a demon, he is your father's and uncle sesshomaru's father. And the women is your father's mother."

"Auntie rin, do daddy and uncle sesshy have different mommy's."

"Yes, yes they do."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru spoke this time "Because my mother and father did not get along to well, they did once before, but there were things that they could not agree on."

"Uncle sesshy, did they love each other?"  
"No, Kitty they did not."

"Then why?"

"Because my dear niece, it was arranged marriage, they had to marry."

"That's so sad, you shouldn't have to marry someone if you don't love thim."

Sesshomaru looked the other way, I knew he had said far to much, more than he wished to say. He doesn't talk much. I replied for him. "You are right kitty, but sometimes that's what has to happen."

"But why."

"How about I tell you when you are older, when you can understand the meaning better."

"Okay, but only if you promise."

"Yes I promise."

"Pinky promise."

I held my pinky out "I pinky promise."

Our pinkies locked around each other and the promise was sealed. Kitty climbed from my lap and laid down on sesshomaru's fluff since he was to my left. Kitty laid her head on my lap. "Auntie rin could you rub my head."

"Of course."

She liked to have her head rubbed, it helps her sleep. I ran my fingers threw her beautiful long hair. She lifted her head up to look at me. "Auntie rin, could you sing for me?"

"What song would you like to hear."

"that one you wrote for me."

"Okay"

She laid her head back down and I started to sing to her.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willlow,A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when you wake, the sun will rise Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And then again it's morning, they'll wash away Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love."

Her breathing slowed and evened out, she was asleep. I was getting tired myself. I had been staying up late practicing, training. I leaned my head on lord sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You have a beautiful voice rin."

I raised my head and looked at lord sesshomaru, it didn't sound normal, it came out soft and gentle. "Thank you me lord."

He nodded "you may rest now."

I nodded back and laid my head back on his shoulder. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Breathing in the woodsy scent of lord sesshomaru, with a mix of mint and cinnamon. It smelled nice, to me any ways.


	7. Chap7

**Rin's POV**

I woke up to see the sun setting. Lord Sesshomaru was just staring at the sky like usual. Kit was still asleep, her breathing slow and even. I lifted my head up, off of Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder and he turned his to look at me. I turned my gaze towards the sky. I loved to watch the clouds go by, and how the sky would have different colors at sun rise and at sun set. It made me think that maybe this world isn't as bad as I think it is, but then someone always has to ruin that thought, by making fun of me or whatever. Even hearing someone say something about someone else, it brought back memories. Or if I saw someone get hit by their mom or dad, or just some random adult, it made the memories come to the front of my mind. I hated them, I didn't want them, but they made me who I am today, so I deal with them. In some ways it makes me strong, knowing that I survived, that I was strong enough to stay here on this earth. To keep fighting.

I stood up and went to pick up Kit. When I bent down to pick her up, lord Sesshomaru put his hand up "I'll take her."

"Ok."

I nodded and stood back up. Lord Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms while standing up at the same time. She was still asleep, that girl can sleep like the dead sometimes. "Lord Sesshomaru its late we should get her back to Inuyasha, and Kagome, before they freak." He nodded and started to walk back towards inuyasha and kagome's. We got there quickly and we walked right on in. Kagome and inuyasha looked up at us at the same time, and Lord sesshomaru ignored them. Still holding Kit, he just stood there with her in his arms, still sleeping. Inuyasha spoke "You can put her in our room."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and went to put kit down, I walked over to inuyasha and sat next to him.

Lord Sesshomaru came in after laying Kit down. He walked over and sat next to me, with his father next to him. We were all sitting in a circle. Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, Inu-no-taishu, Lord Sesshomaru, and myself. They all stared at Lord Sesshomaru; they looked away when he looked at all of them in the eyes. Kagome spoke first ending the awkward silence, "So Rin, how long has Kit been asleep?"

I looked at lord Sesshomaru, for help I didn't know how long we were asleep, a few hours I think. "A few hours."

"Ok, did she behave today."

"Yes, she always does."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Did you have any troubles today?"

I thought back to when lord sesshomaru caught that arrow. "Nope, not at all."

"Wonderful."

"Kagome how was your day?" I was tired of all the questions being aimed at me, just like the arrow.

"Its was just like any other day."

"Right."

"Well I need to get home, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out, only to be followed. It was lord sesshomaru. I continued to walk home. We walked in silence, and I didn't mind it. It felt like old times. When I reached home I walked right in. Lady kaede wasn't home yet, so I went to my room in the back. I picked up a book I had been reading, and sat down on the floor. Lord sesshomaru sat on the other side of the room. A few hours must have past. I was lost in this book. I looked up to see lady kaede looking at me.

"Lady kaede."  
"Yes child."

"How long have you been standing there."

"Not long."

"Oh ok. Do you need anything?"  
"No, child you are alright."

"Ok, well if you need anything let me know."

She didn't say anything she just walked away. She stopped and looked at lord sesshomaru. He kept his head held high, as did lady kaede. Finally she left, leaving lord sesshomaru and I alone, again.

"So what to do now?" It was more of a question to myself.

"What is it you wish to do."

I looked at lord sesshomaru, and thought for a moment. "I could poke you, and see how long it takes to annoy you."

"No."

"But lord sesshomaru it what I want to do."  
"NO."

"Your no fun." I walked over to him and sat down. I looked at him, and poked him. He looked at me. "I didn't do it."

"You are the only other person in this room rin."

"So, doesn't mean I did it."

He tried to hide the grin that was forming on his face, but I saw it. I poked him again. I was about to do it once more, when lady kaede called me.

Lord sesshomaru stayed in my room and I went to see what lady kaede wanted. She had made dinner. I sat down next to her and we ate in silence. When I was finished I walked to my room and laid down in my bed, thing. That's what I call it, a bed thing, because I'm strange. Lord sesshomaru stayed put where he was sitting earlier, not moving, just sitting there, staring out my window. I fell asleep slowly. Thinking of today, and what tomorrow will be like.


	8. Chap8

Lord sesshomaru's POV

I watched Rin as she slept. Yes that may sound creepy and make me seem lika a stalker, but I used to watch her when she was a child. Okay that sounds worse. I kept an eye on her to make sure that she was alright, and that she was still breathing, as she slept. There that sounds better. I lost her once, I do not wish to lose her again.

She had always seemed to have trouble breathing every now again while she slept. She seems to have gotten better.

I followed her around for the day. Watched how she did things. To see a beautiful young women. She has changed a bit. She can still act like a child at times, with all those ridiculous questions she asks. Still the same Rin. Although she seems to do a lot of things around the village, and helps Kagome and Inuyasha with Kit. She seems happy here, I couldn't take her away from a place or the people that make her happy.

My father still continues to glare at me, although I do not know why. Does he think that I fancy a human girl. How could he possibly think that, I keep that side of me hidden. Yet he is still my father, he had always seemed to know many things about a person no matter how hard they tried to hide something. I guess me being his son only makes it easier for him to figure what is going on inside of my head. Or is it that he thinks I might kill her. The women I care for or his. I still do not care for that Izayoi much.

"mmm."

I stopped in my thoughts hearing Rin. I brought my gaze from the window in her room to her sleeping form. She had rolled over, while groaning in the process. I watched her closely, her breathing was slow, but steady. Under her eyelids I could see movement. I grinned. She was dreaming, I hope that it the dream is peaceful. That's when I focused on the rest of her face, she was not frowning nor was she smiling. What could she possibly be dreaming of?

I looked back out the window and up to the night sky, and closing my eyes, to rest, awaiting for the sun to rise.

Rin's POV

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I sat up, seeing Lord Sesshomaru sitting ther, same position, ame spot, same look on his face, although he was looking at me now instead of looking out the window. "Good morning Mi-Lord.

"Morning rin."

Hey he replied to me, accomplishment. I got u and went to the front room to some tea started. Once that was done I went back to my to put my other kimono on, of course I would have to step behind my changing screen, since Lord Sesshomaru was in the room. Of course even though I was out of his site he started to get up to leave. I feared that if he left now, then I would never see him again. "Lord Sesshomaru," my voice cracked.

"I will be outside," and with that he walked out.

I dressed quickly rushing so that I could get back to his side. I ran out and saw him waiting for me y a big tree. I collected myself, walking over to him slowly. He turned his head to face me. "Lord Sesshomaru what would you like to do today?"

He didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at me. "Mi-Lord?"

"Whatever it is you wish Rin."

"Okay well I have to go see how some of the villagers are so…" "Alright, lead the way."

That is something that you do not hear every day. Lord Sesshomaru following someone is unheard of. I walked infront of him, heading towards the other side of the village. Once I reached my destination I walked into the home. Greeted by a few family member, I walked slowly, yet confidently to the back room, where their grandmother lay. Not breathing. I figured, I could tell a few days ago that she was not going to make it for much longer.

I walked back to the living area and told the family the bad news. Iwas emotionless, no emotion in my voice. I had become an empty shell. The family broke out into tears, wishing to have her back, at least to hear her one more time. I apologized to them for their loss and walked out to see Lord Sesshomaru leaning against the home, waiting for me. I continued to walk not hesitating; I knew he was following behind me because I could since his ora and I could hear his foot steps.

I went back to kaede's and walked to the side of the place I would call home for now to my little garden that I had started growing a few years ago. I started working in the garden feeling Lord Sesshomaru's watchful gaze follow my every move. After working in my garden for a few hours I went to clean my hands. Once I was threw with that I walked to Inuyasha's and Kagome's; with Lord Sesshomaru not far behind me. As soon as I walked in Kit came and jumped into my arms. "Auntie Rin," she yelled hugging me tightly with her little arms. I walked over to sit down near Kagome, with Kit in my arms, and I felt Sesshomaru sit next to me.

"Where is Inuyasha?" I asked Kagome once Kit left my arms and ran to her room to get her dolly.

"He and miroku went to go help out another village not too far from here."

"Oh, Okay."

I felt eyes on me and looked to Inuyasha's parents, they were staring at me. "Hello." I said to be polite. Izayoi said hello back, but they both continued to look at me, then to Lord Sesshomaru, then back to me. I didn't say anything, because I did not want to be rude. I hate when people stare at me, but I want to be polite to them, I don't want the hurt their feelings or make them think that I am not a nice person or anything bad. I finally couldn't take it any longer "Ummm, could please stop staring at me?" I asked, speaking in a quiet voice. They both apologized and looked away.

I talked to Kagome about what happened that morning and how she was doing, then how Inuyasha was doing as well. Lord Sesshomaru just sat there quietly of course; the usual. After Kagome and I talked I stood up to leace, hugging Kit and telling her bye, before I left.

I walked into the woods with Lord Sesshomaru, still following me of course. I turned around quickly on my heels "You don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy, you know." I thought about what I just said and seeing the look on his face, I laughed "Pun intended." I continued to laugh, and Lord Sesshomaru started to look annoyed. I stopped laughing "I-I'm sorry mi-lord, I hadn't snapped to what I said until after the fact, and well I thought it was a little funny, my apologizes, please forgive me," and I bowed my head. Again he said nothing he just stood there quietly, with a blank expression as always.

"Okay my lord, could you at least say something, I mean don't you hate being quiet all of the time?"

"Rin?"

"Yes."

"Stop asking questions."

That was it and he walked past me towards lady kaede's. I followed him this time, like I did back then. Those days I miss sometimes, I talked and asked questions all I wanted and he just let me. Now its like he hates me, if so then why has he been with me the entire time he has been here. Lord Sesshomaru is just so confusing. What am I supposed to do if I get a mission, and he follows me every where I go. Well this just makes this another mission itself. Yay for challenges, everyone loves challenges, right. I think this is going to be a tough one.


	9. Chap9

Rin's POV

Alright it has been an entire week since Sesshomaru arrived and his been following me around ever since. He has yet, to leave my side even once. Although two days ago he left me alone so that I could bathe. During that time my horse blaze, brought came by to see me, and with him a gift. A mission. Great, this is two in one. I have to get away from Sesshomaru for at least three days without him suspecting any thing and complete the mission in the process.

Two days, two days ago. I should have left by now, but Lord Sesshomaru will not leace. How can I get him to leave me alone. What can I say or do for me to have a few days alone without people messing things up and sticking their noses into my business. I was in the middle of my thought, almost done with cleaning my cloths, while Sesshomaru stood under a large tree, not too far away. I quickly finished and hung my cloths up. I walked over to Lord Sesshomaru and say down, leaning my head back against the tree. He say down too, keeping quiet as always. I closed my eyes and breathed in every thing around me. My surroundings, the gentle breeze, the smell of the grass and flowers, lord Sesshomaru's scent. The sound of the trees blowing in the wind, the birds speaking to each other. Frogs near the water a waiting for their next meal. my breathing started to slow and I opened my eyes, I was completely relaxed. I could see the blue sky peaking through the trees, clouds going by and hiding the sun every once in a while. I could feel Lord Sesshomaru's gaze on me once again. Although this time I was not so nice about it. He still thinks that I am a little innocent girl, I don't think so. "You know, you can always get someone to paint a picture of me, it will last longer then you can stare at that all day." I stood up and walked to my cloths, not caring if they were dry all the way or not. I threw them into my little basket and started walking back towards the village. Lord Sesshomaru continued to follow me, halfway back I spun around and looked at him head on. "Would you STOP following me every day, all the time, don't you have something better to do, rather than following a stupid weak human girl around." I yelled at him, spinning around quickly I ran to kaede's. I ran inside and threw my gear into a bag and jumped out of my window. I whistled and blaze came running up to me. I got on him and he took off. I rode past Lord Sesshomaru who still stood in his place where I had left him. Although he was no longer alone. His father and Inuyasha had joined him. I went past them and didn't look back. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to leave, to get away. After a while I allowed Blaze to slow down and stop. We had reached a river and I got off and pulled out a bottle that kagome had once given to me. I filled it and drank the entire bottle while Blaze drank from the river. I refilled the bottle and walked over to sit under a tree. Blaze came over and laid next to me. I pulled out my assignment and looked at it. I had to go north. Good thing that I am already heading in that direction. I am being ordered to kill a demon who tricks others by messing with their minds. I read over everything there was about this demon, and then stood as did Blaze. I got on and he took off once again. I reached the village that this demon was apparently staying in at the time. I walked through the village to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, nothing seemed to pop out. An old man came walking up to me and told me that I shouldn't be here. He was probably right, but a mission is a mission. I left the village, and set up camp on the out skirts of the village. Blaze laid down first then allowing me to lean against him. I fell asleep, my last sight was seeing the stars in the night sky.

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

I watched as Rin rode off, on not just a horse but a demon horse. Where did she find one? Where was she going? Why is she taking off? She is going to get herself killed. My father spoke first "Where is she going?"

Inuyasha waved it off like it was nothing. "Oh don't worry about it, she does that all the time, she's gone for almost a week, then comes back. She likes to leave and take off from time to time. No one knows why though."

I felt only slightly better, knowing that this was normal for her, but somehow there was a part of that, wanted to go after her, and know what was wrong. What am I saying, I am the Great Lord Sesshomaru, this should mean nothing to me. Just a human girl, why care. But a voice inside of me told me that I did in fact care, and I knew why. I walked off, leaving my idiot half mutt of a brother, and my father behind me as I walked off in the direction of which Rin left. After walking to where I knew that I would be out of sight from anyone from the village, I lifted my nose to the wind and smelled for Rin's scent. I caught it immediately and took off. I stopped when I reached a river. Her scent stopped here and was the strongest near a tree. I walked to it and placed my hand on the tree. She must have stopped to rest. She definitely had a demon horse to be able to make this distance in such a short amount of time. I followed her scent from the tree, it led north of here. I looked up at the night sky, to see the stars shinning brightly. Rin is most likely looking up at them right now. She always did like the stars.

I shook my head to focus on the task at hand, and to keep myself from thinking of such nonsense things. I continued, walking now, keeping to Rin's trail.

The moon slowly started to fall from the sky and the sun began to rise. Morning already. The birds started to sing and I knew that Rin would be listening to them. Everything reminds me of her. I forced my self to stop thinking about what she liked, and focused on finding her. The sun rose higher and knew that she would most likely be waking up now, that is if she even slept.

Rin's POV

I woke up to the birds singing their morning song. I loved it, it put a smile on my face, but only for an instant. I stood up, as did blaze. I pored some water into my hands and rinsed my face off, drying it with a cloth. I put that up, and then changed into my gear for hunting.

I walked back into the village, people were waking up and getting started on the days work. I walked past one home and heard yelling. I paused and looked in through one of the front windows. There was a man, holding a women. She was trying to get away from him. I stepped closer to the window, to get a better look. The man then looked up at me, but it wasn't a man, not really. I ran into the home, pulling out my katana. The demon released the women and she ran to a corner of the room, crying. This demon was the one that I was after. He fit the description perfectly.

"how did you find me girl."  
I didn't reply. "I never thought that a human would actually come after me. I knew that I was being searched for, but a human. You seem tough, but that's too bad, I have to kill you, now girl."

I replied then, "Good luck," was all I said. I continued to fight him. He threw me against the wall, and head butted him, and then kicked him when he staggered back. I kicked him again and he fell to the ground. I went to stab him in the head, when he rolled over and stood up in one swift movement. I was started to get tired after fighting him for about twenty minutes now. For a human I was doing pretty well. I got distracted and he punched me in the face then, threw me through the front wall. I landed on my stomach, so the fight is now outside, I guess. My entire body hurt, and I tasted blood. I touched my lip and it was bleeding. I slowly started to push my self up when I got kicked in my face. Right on my lip again, man this demon is sure to mess up my face isn't he. I fell back to the ground and he circled me. "You really are a tough one, I might actually let you live and keep you as a pet. What do you think?" he made a mistake kneeling down, to get even with my level. I lifted up my head to look him in the eyes. I gathered every ounce of energy left in me and gave him the most angry look that I could muster. I slowly pushed my self up so that I could get closer to his face. He grabbed me then, and lifted me up. He stood me up and then grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. I gripped my katana harder, and was amazed that I was still able to hold onto it. I gathered more energy and shoved him back away from me, I stumbled back as he did, but it took me longer to regain my balance. "Now, now young one. Don't make me kill you." I spat on the ground, the taste of blood getting too strong for my liking. I rose my katana and he came towards me. "Burn in hell." then I swung. His head rolled on the ground and his body twitched twice before it stopped moving. I had a few matches on me, something that kagome had given me as well, it started fires, you didn't need sticks to rub together nor rock to create a spark. Just the matches and its container. I lit a match and then threw it on his body. I guess some would call it ironic that I was now burning his body.

I was taken off guard when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, gripping both of my shoulders now, making sure that I could not escape. Now what. Who wants to fight me now, I'm tired, but if they want a fight, that's what I will give them, no way am I dieing today. But I froze. I looked into the eyes, of the very person I wished hadn't shown up, the one that always seemed to make me feel something. "Lord Sesshomaru." I mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

I reached a village, and followed Rin's scent through the village. I heard screaming up ahead and I walked faster. I could smell blood, and another demon. This wasn't just anyone's blood, it was Rin's. I reached the point where Rin's scent was the strongest and where many villagers were gathered outside of a home. Someone was fighting in the house, and Rin was in there. I took a step towards the entrance of the home when someone flew through the front wall of the home. Dust flew up, some of the villagers backed up while others ran away. Once the smoke cleared a demon went towards a girl on the ground and kicked her when she started to lift herself up from the ground. He kneeled down to speak to her, then lifted her up, and held her by her chin. The smoke settled and I could see clearly now. The girl was Rin. I pulled out my sword and was about to go after who ever this demon was when Rin shoved him away and spoke, after spitted blood on the ground. He went for her and she swung her katana, taking the demons head off, afterwards she set him on fire. I ran to her and spun her around. Gripping onto her shoulders to make sure that she wouldn't run off again, and as well to keep her standing. Her eyes widened and she mumbled my name.

I placed my hands gently on her cheeks, her lip was swollen, bruised and bleeding. She had a cut on her head, and she had a few bruises. She looked as if she would fall over at any moment. She pushed my arms away, and started to walk in the opposite direction of which I came. She stumbled every few steps. I walked to her and started to help her when she pushed me away causing her to stumble. She pointed at me "You, stay away from me."

The look in her eyes, was like a warning, yet there was also sadness, and pain, a lot of pain. She turned to finish walking but I moved quickly in front of her. "Get out of my way. Leave me alone." Her words held power, she still had strength. She pushed past me, but I caught her arm and spun her around. She tried to push me away, yet again, but I held her arm.

"Rin." it cam out gentle. She stopped fighting me and then lifted her gaze from the ground to look me in the eyes.

"How much did you see?" I, myself barely heard her words.

"I saw enough."

She jerked her arm away, "And what is that supposed to mean. Now answer me. How much of that did you see?"

"You mean when you were thrown through a wall." I nearly growled. Someone had thrown her through a wall. Someone put their filthy hands on her.

Rin's POV

So he saw that, that means he saw the end, he saw me kill a demon. Why won't he leave me alone, he is good at that.

"So you saw that huh, that means you also saw me kill him. Do you see, I am no longer a helpless little girl, and I know how to take care of myself. I don't need people taking care of me, nor do I want it. Everyone pities me, I don't want their pity, nor yours. You don't care about me, you don't care about any one, and you never will. Why don't you just leave, your good at that." I spat at him, putting as much venom in my voice as I could at the moment. I turned and walked away surprisingly he didn't grab me again. I could feel his eyes on me so I tried to walk as normally as I could. I tried to look strong.

As I was walking away I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't have said those things. Even if they were true. I guess they are right, when they say that the truth hurts. I have come to the conclusion that, he will never love me in return. That this is only one sided. That I will forever be alone, people will always pity me, and they will always, always leave. I am good for nothing, other than killing anyways. I seem to be good at that. I also seem to be good at leaving and pushing people away myself. I guess that is one thing that we have in common. Once I knew that I was out of his sight, I tried to walk faster. Soon I was running. It hurt so much. Running after that fight, but I had to, I had to get away, I had to get out of here. I had to leave, had to go somewhere, somewhere where were he wont be. I had to get away from him. Not only was my body hurting and aching from the fight, but my heart was hurting too. I had just told the person that I think I love to leave me alone, to just leave, and I have come to the conclusion that he does not care about me, no one really does. I really am alone in this world. No one will ever be there for me, they all pity me, they don't really care, they just feel sorry for me. They see me as an innocent little girl who cant take care of herself, but they would be wrong. Whatever, what do I care, I am used to this sort of thing. I am used to people leaving me. My family, my brother, Lord Sesshomaru, that one hurt the most, because I thought that maybe he cared, but he doesn't. I couldn't stop myself from running even if my body wanted to, I couldn't. I just had to keep going, no slowing down. I just had to keep moving, no matter what. I no longer cared about my things, they were just items, nothing special. Then there was Blaze, my horse, my demon horse. Wait demon horse, yes demon, he was too a demon. He doesn't care either. I some how managed to run faster. My side started to hurt, so I placed my hand on my side, having it cross over my stomach, as it started to hurt as well. I was started to get dizzy, but I was not stopping. "Keep moving, don't slow down." I told my self over and over again. I pushed ahead.

I came to a halt when I reached a cliff. There was a waterfall near and I could see it, it looked beautiful in the morning. Or was it mid day now. I looked up at the sun, mid day, maybe later. I had been running almost all day. I guess following Lord Sesshomaru all day when I was younger paid off. I could run forever, and keep going even when I feel like I am going to fall over. Also my training paid off as well, I am glad that I practiced. I was holding my stomach, it hurt from the fight and then all that running just made it worse. I could feel that my ribs were bruised, hopefully none of them were fractured or broken. My breathing was heavy, which only made it hurt more. I walked towards the edge of the cliff. I looked down. That's a long way down. The water looked like it would hurt. Would it kill. I'm sure that if the fall didn't kill, the pull of the waterfall would suck me in and drown me. So either way I die if I jump. Should I? is it worth it. I don't know, I don't think that this would prove to anyone that I am strong. Would anyone even notice that I am gone? Will they care? Would they come looking for me? Will this make it easy? Will everything go away? Will the voices? Will the faces? Will the demons? Will the pain? The loneliness?

So many questions were running through my mind, I dint know what to think anymore. My head started hurting. It was pounding. The voices. They were coming back. The images started to appear. I gripped my head. Soon I found myself on my knees. I let out a scream. So many emotions came through at once. Not only my pain, but theirs too. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop, I had to make it stop. I breathed in deeply, over and over.. I stood quickly and took a step closer to the edge. One more step and I was gone. I looked down at the water. I looked up at the sky, the sun was started to set. It was beautiful. I looked down again. I felt a tear roll down my face. I was going to do this. I had to. I closed my eyes and was about to step off the edge, when I heard someone call my name. "Rin, step away from the edge." there was worry in the voice, and it sounded as if they were afraid, for me. They cared. But who would care for me. The voice was so familiar yet not familiar at the same time.


	11. Chap11

Rin's Pov

I opened my eyes and turned around. My heels were hanging off the edge. My eyes widened. It was him. But why? Why would he come? Why would he follow me? Why is he here?

I gathered everything that I could muster. "What are you doing here?" I made sure to keep my voice steady and fierce. I would not show him what I was feeling. I would never show anyone.

His face was not the normal one that I grew up knowing, that I remember. He seemed different. He seemed vulnerable. His guard was down, and that was rare. It never happened. He kept everything hidden from everyone. He looked almost hurt, but why.

"Rin, come, step away from the edge." he motioned for me to walk towards him.

I didn't move, nor did I want to. "Why?"

"Rin don't ask questions, just step away from the edge."

"We are told if we do not understand something, to never be afraid to ask. Yet when we ask, we are shut down. Why should I step away from the edge, why do you care, you're a demon." I held my head high. Not allowing my voice to shake, not falter.

He sighed and looked at the ground, then back up towards me. He held his hand out to me this time, and taking a step towards me. "Rin, please, step away from the edge, take my hand."

"Why should I?"

"Damn it Rin, just do as your told!"

That made me angry. I couldn't hold in my anger or sadness any longer. "That's all I ever do. I do as I am told without question. I follow people around like I am the lost puppy that no one seems to be able to find a home for. I am the one who is left alone. I am the one who sees and hears things that I shouldn't. I am the one who holds herself together, even when everyone else is falling apart. I always have to put a smile on my face do as I am told. I never get to make my own decisions. Well today that changes. I will make my own decision, and no one will stop me. I am tired of hiding." I yelled at him, balling my hands into fists. Then I whispered, "I am just tired. So tired. I just want to be happy." I turned back to look over the edge, and to have my back to Lord Sesshomaru. I looked up at the sky. A tear slowly ran down my cheek. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I whispered so quietly that I think even Lord Sesshomaru may have not heard it. I looked down at the water beneath me. Should I jump? Should I really do this? I took a few deep breaths, trying to gather my courage once more. I was about to let go of everything, but his words stopped me.

"Then don't be."

Don't be, don't be what, don't be alone anymore. What does he mean by that? Does he want me to go with him again. Should I go to him? Should I give it a try? Will he take me with him or is he lying? "Come with me."

I spun around to look at him when I lost my balance. I slipped and fell. I some how managed to grab onto the side of the cliff. I held one the best that I could, only my finger tips were holding me up. I started to slip. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru. I knew there was fear in my eyes. He ran to me in his demon speed of his. But in that split second that it took for him to reach me, I had slipped. My fingers let go and I started to fall again, but this time I would not be able to stop myself. I had changed my mind, I don't want to die, not like this. Not yet. I closed my eyes, so that I wouldn't see.

But I wasn't falling. Something had stopped me, or someone. Something had a hold of my wrist. I opened my eyes and looked up. Lord Sesshomaru had my wrist in his hand. He was down on his knees, looking down at me, with is that fear in his eyes. I was scared, and I didn't want him to let me go.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want to die." I had a few tears escape me.

"Rin. Give me your hand." He reached for me with his other arm. I reached for his hand. I missed, and tried again. I got it. He held my wrist and my hand.

"Don't let me go." My voice cracked.

He grunted and pulled me up. He pulled me up and stepped back away from the edge with me in his arms. He took a few steps back, loosing his balance, he stumbled back, but was able to cover it up. He had me on my feet, but I soon dropped to my knees. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry. I cried into his shoulder, as he held me, pulling me closer to him. He gently stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. I breathed him in. I missed him so.

Lord Sesshomaru's POV

I had reached her in time. I had reached Rin in time. My Rin. I held her closer to my chest, and promised my self that I would never let her go again. I stroked her hair to try to help calm her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and shoulders.

"Ssshhhhh. I got you now." I whispered into her ear. She was breaking my heart, that I had thought never could love. That would never need a mate, but I was wrong. I need her, but should I tell her. I do not wish to scare her.

I pulled away from her, and masked my emotions as always. "Rin it is time to go."

All she did was nod. I helped her stand, she wobbled, but I held her. We started to walk away from the edge, when she slowly started to go limp beside me. I stopped and looked at her. She shook her head at me, and told me she was fine. She did not seem fine. "Rin."

"I am fine."

"No you are not."

"Alright so what. Oh whatever fine."

She gave in, but then she whistled. I almost wanted to cover my ears. I looked at her, to ask why she did that, but soon a demon horse came running out from the trees. He ran right up to Rin, and nuzzled her face. She held onto him and smiled. She was happy with this horse, this demon horse. He looked at me, and he tensed up. Rin noticed and ssshhhed him. He looked at her and she started to whisper to him. "Its okay, he is a friend." She looked up at me "Could you help me up?"

I nodded as she walked to the left side of him. He had a satel and bags on his sides. She reached into one of the side bags and pulled out an apple. She fed it to him, and told him that he was a good horse. I lifted her up and then she reached into one of the side bags and pulled out an apple.

She started to this apple herself and then she thanked me, and I started to walk off. She had him follow me. She is in no condition to be moved around much, so running was out of the question. It would take us three maybe four days to get back. I slowly sped up my pace and kept on guard in case demons or humans got in my way.

 **Rin's POV**

Lord sesshomaru had been walking for hours and soon the sun started to disappear. He stopped and walked into the forest a little ways, and then stopped. "We will stay here for the night." he came over and helped me off of Blaze. Once back on the ground, I thanked Lord Sesshomaru, and then walked to the right side of blaze and reached into the bag on that side. I pulled out a blanket and a smaller bag of food, and a thing of water. I sat that down near a tree and then started to gather sticks for a fire. Every

time I bent over, a sharp pain ran through my body. Lord Sesshomaru noticed and had me sit while he gathered the fire wood. Once made the wood into a pile in front of me I pulled out my matches.

Once the fire was good, I drank some of my water, and took out a piece of bread. I ate a few bites and then put it away. I leaned against the tree and looked up at the night sky. The stars seemed brighter tonight than they have in a long time. I could feel Lord Sesshomaru's gaze on me and I looked over at him, and smiled. I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. I pulled the blanket over me, and shivered. Soon Lord Sesshomaru was sitting next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. My head on his chest. I closed my eyes, and soon darkness consumed me.

I woke to the sun in my eyes. Lord Sesshomaru was looking at me. "What?"

He said nothing as usual. Back to this again. Great. I stood up, my body hurt. I placed my hand on my side. Lord Sesshomaru stood as well, looking at me with a curious look in his eyes. I stood straight and lifted my self onto Blaze. He started walking, following Lord Sesshomaru. I knew where we were going, back to Kaede. Great more fun. Oh well. After hours of traveling in silence, I spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru, We should stop, for a moment." He stopped walking, and turned to look at me, he nodded his head and went to walk ahead. Most likely to make sure that it was safe. I got off of Blaze and fed him an apple and eating one myself. Lord Sesshomaru came back, as I was climbing back onto Blaze. Lord Sesshomaru started walking and I followed.

We continued on our way, even when it started to get dark out. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked at me. I nodded my head and he continued on. I knew that if we keep up the pace we are going, should make it back sooner, and that means I could get some rest, maybe. I could feel my self slipping in and out of consciousness. I shook my head trying to wake my self up. I guess Lord Sesshomaru noticed "Rin?"

"NO! I'm fine, lets keep moving." He just stood there. "Keep moving," he turned and continued.

I woke when I could feel myself sliding to one side. I shot my head up, and looked around me. It was pitch black, the moon light barely made it through the tree branches. I could barely see, but I knew that Lord Sesshomaru had no problem seeing in the dark. The trees blocked more than the moon light, they blocked the stars. I couldn't see the stars, and I wish I could see them. They make me feel like the world is beautiful. They shine through the darkness.

It happened so fast. I barely had time to register anything. I flipped off the back of Blaze and pulled out my katana. Lord Sesshomaru was next to me in a second. His poison claws completely visible in the night. He took out three of them, and I took out two. There was one left. He threw a dagger at me and I caught it. He tried to punch me in the face but I dropped and took his feet out from under him, pinning him to the ground, holding the dagger he had thrown at me to his neck. Lord Sesshomaru came over and stood hovering over us. I was breathing heavily and it hurt.

"Who sent you?"

"Your good, what else are you good at girl?"

"Who sent you, no games."

"Wouldn't you like to know." he spat.

I pushed the dagger harder to his neck, drawing blood. I got closer to his face. This guy just pissed me off. My mood changing instantly.

"Who. Sent. You?"

"I like you girl, too bad that you wont make it much longer, she will find you, you know that she…"

I slit his throat before he could finish.


	12. Chap12

**Rin's POV**

I stood, and walked a few feet before Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my arm.

"What was that about?" His expression on his face, and the look in his eyes, told me this was no joke to him.

"It was nothing, forget about it. It has nothing to do with you."

I tried to walk away from him, but he only jerked me back towards him. I didn't look at him. I stared at the ground. "Rin?"

I jerked my arm from his grip and took a few steps away from him. I stood my ground and faced him, once I was a few feet away, that is. "I said that it's nothing, so stop, stop acting like you care, because everyone knows that you don't care, that you don't care about anything. I would hear them say things like that, that you didn't have a heart, I always said they were wrong." I turned away from him and looked up at the night sky, or trying to anyways. Evil tree branches. My voice dropped to a whisper. "But. But maybe they were right." I walked back over Blaze and climbed on. "Come on Blaze, I would like to go home." He started walking, and I shouted to Lord Sesshomaru, who was still behind me. "You can follow if you want, or you can leave, makes no difference to me." I didn't hear anything, no footsteps, nothing, but, I guess that is to be expected, its Lord Sesshomaru. So if he followed or left I do not know, I guess that I would have to wait and see.

Eventually the sun started to rise, and I could soon feel the heat on my skin. It felt nice, seeing as it got colder during the night. The tree branches, helped give shade, and I thanked the tree branches, in my head of course. I mean if I started talking to a tree, or tree braches, some people might think that I am crazy, or crazier. I smiled up at the sun when we hit a cross road. There were no tree branches here and it felt sort of nice, but then it also made it much brighter. I continued on the road ahead and told Blaze to stop by jinennjis'.

I had Blaze walk all day, no stopping today. He was a demon horse, he only stopped for me, if I needed to rest. He could go for days without rest. I patted the side of his neck, letting him know that I cared and that I was okay. At some point during the day I reached for my water, I drank a little so that I could have plenty for later. The day dragged on and I was begging to get tired. I needed to eat. I knew that we were getting closer to home so I decided to test how well I was. I had Blaze run the rest of the way, to get to jinennjis'. We reached his home just as the moon had reason in the sky not too long ago. I hoped off, blaze and almost fell over. I caught myself, by placing my hand onto Blaze. He gave me a curious look.

"I'm okay boy."

I walked up to the entrance of the home and knocked, on the side of the entrance. Jinennjis' mother came and looked at me, with a chunk of wood in her hand. When she saw that it was me she put it down and led me inside. Jinennji looked at me.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please."

He handed me a cup of tea like, liquid. I drank it and then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I handed the cup back to him and thanked him. I could already feel it working. My muscles didn't hurt much anymore and I knew that my bruises were healing. I gave him a hug and started to leave.

"Wait, you must be hungry."

"NO, really I'm fine, thank you."

I left and went to get back on Blaze, when I got dizzy. Okay maybe I should stay. I walked back into their home and sat down. His mother had set my dinner in front of me. I looked up at her "Thank you."

She smiled at me, a few teeth missing, but that's okay, she was nice, once she knew that you were a friend and not a foe. I ate with them in silence. Once I finished I thanked them and left.

Once on Blaze he took off towards the place that I guess I could call home, maybe, I don't know. I had Blaze go to the river so that I could wash up and clean my things. Once I was finished and wearing what I usually wore, a plain kimono, white and orange, like when I was little, just bigger. I looked at my reflection in the water, and wandered, what it showed. Did it show a strong girl? Did show who I would be? Or did it show a broken girl, that could be tough? I didn't know the answer and wondered if I ever would. I walked away, letting Blaze carry my things. We stopped when we reached my window, and I climbed in. I put all of my things away making sure that they were hidden.

Leaving my place and walking to inuyashas' and kagomes'. Once I got there, Kit came running out to me. I bent down and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her little arms around me and I held onto her. "Auntie Rin you came back for me."

"I will always come for you."

Kagome, Inuyasha, andhis parents came out. Kagome hugged me, and inuyasha patted my shoulder. Izioyi and inu-no-taisho just stared at me again. Kit finally pulled away from me, and looked at me. "Is Uncle Sesshy, with you."

"NO sweetie I'm sorry."

"Awww."

I looked at Inuyasha, and he had a strange look in his eyes. Did he know something that I didn't, I soon realized that he was looking at something behind me, or someone.

"Uncle Sesshy." Kit squealed. She wiggled out of my arms and ran behind me, towards Lord Sesshomaru. He bent down and picked her up, as I did to her. She whispered into his ear, and he grinned. He spoke to her, and she looked at me, she got a big smile on her face. He said something else and her smile faltered. Inuyasha stepped up next to me.

"Hey Sesshomaru. What are you telling her?" he was getting angry.

Lord Sesshomaru whispered in her ear and then set her down. She ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Nothing, half breed."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome touched his shoulder. He looked at her and he seemed to relax. The way they looked at each other, they loved each other. I wonder if I could have that kind of love, or stronger. Nah. Probably not. I looked over at Lord Sesshomaru, he was back to the way he used to be. Fun. Right. Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I walked off and went to my garden. While picking weeds that were trying to take over, I saw, a snake. I shrugged my shoulders, and decided that if I leave it alone it will leave me alone. I continued working, and every once and a while I would glance over at the snake. He was just laying there, slithering every once in a while. I smiled, he was free, acting like there was no care in the world. Me. While I have to watch my every move. I felt Lord Sesshomaru's gaze on me, yet again. Great, this is fun. I thought that him showing up would be a good thing. Turns out that I might have been wrong. Why must my life be so complicated. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. Leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed over his chest. I finished up in the garden, and then started walking to enter what some would call my home. He of course followed me. I went to my room sat down and started drawing. I was drawing a picture of the cliff I was about to jump off of the other day.

"You're good."

I stopped and looked up at him, "Thank you." I looked back down and started drawing again, my hair falling in my face. Once I was finished I put it away and walked out to take a walk in the village. Lord Sesshomaru walked with me, beside me this time, rather than in front of me or behind me. He seemed on edge, like something was bothering him, but what was it, was it what that guy said. Probably, that might be what it is.

I looked down and then looked ahead of me. "So what is it that is bothering you mi-lord?"

No answer. "You can talk to me. I wont judge. Sometimes it is good to talk about things, even if you don't want to, or if you don't want others knowing what bothers you."

"What was that the other night?"

"I told you it was nothing."

"You're lying."

I stopped walking to look up at him. "What?"

"You're lying!"

"How would you know if I was lying or not."

"Hearing remember." He even pointed to his ear."

"Right. And what does that have to deal with any thing?"

"Your heart beat rate."

"Really."  
He nodded.

I sighed, "Okay, okay it was something, but not really, its nothing to be worried about." I walked off the path and into the woods. Yay trees.

"You're lying again."

I sat on a fallen tree, sighing "Stupid dog demons, and their stupid hearing."

I looked at him and he had a grin on his face, but also a questionable look.

"What, I am kidding, it's a joke."

He sat down next to me. "Right you don't do jokes. Mr. I'm so serious." I sat up all straight and proper like and then sat normal again.

His grin grew. I pointed at him, "Ha, I got you to show some sort of emotion even if it is small."

I started moving my arms in front of my body in a circular motion, then looked at him in the eyes "I win."

"Rin, what are you not telling me?"

"That could go both ways, I can tell that you aren't saying something. But then again you tell no one anything. I guess I should be used to it by now, no one ever tells me anything. Besides if I told you, what would you do about it?"

Nothing he just stared off into the distance. I shrugged my shoulders and let it go. I decided to change the subject. "Your dad is nice, I like him, he seems okay."

He takes a quick glance at me and then back at our surroundings. I look up at him, "Your mom kind of scared me a little."

He looked down at me with a questionable look. I just shrugged and looked into the distance myself.

I do not know how long we sat there, listening to the world around us, and watching the trees blow in the wind. We heard a rustling in the trees, and soon Inu-no-taishu walked out.


	13. Chap13

Rin's POV

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn't someone tying to kill me; again. Although I am pretty sure that Lord Sesshomaru would have killed him long ago if it was someone out to get me, I hope. He did before. I looked at his father and bowed my head, as he did the same to me. He came to stand in front of Lord Sesshomaru and I.

"Father," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," he eyed him carefully as did Lord Sesshomaru in return.

"Should I leave so you two may have some sort of talk or something?"

Lord Sesshomaru spoke "Do as you wish."

With that I stayed put. Soon they spoke to each other, but in a different language. I knew a few, so it took me a minute to figure out which language they were speaking. Their language which I knew, perks of being an assassin, and living with one of them for a few years. They don't know, I know, what they are saying to each other. Hahaha, I win again. Okay time to focus.

Inu-no-taisho was saying or asking Lord Sesshomaru something about finding his mate, having someone to protect, Lord Sesshomaru responded with that he has no need for such things. I rolled my eyes, typical response. I started to tune them out when I heard my name. Something about what am I to Lord SesshomaruI focused in on what he would say. "Just a girl, that seemed to follow me."

"Yet I hear you protected her for years, yes?"

"That is irrelevant."

"How is it irrelevant? Just answer the question son, what is she to you?"

Lord Sesshomaru had an angry expression on his face, from being asked so many questions, and also a look of, what is it, he wants to keep something hidden. I remained how I was, pretending like I did not know what they were saying, acting like a clueless girl, until Lord Sesshomaru spoke. I lost it, after he had said it, I didn't even think, I just reacted.

"She is a nuisance."

I sprang to my feet and faced him. "A nuisance, really, good to know, I knew you were an ass, but I thought maybe sense you saved me so many times I was an exception. You're an ungrateful dog." I shouted at him, while seeing their faces, their eyes widening in surprise, realizing that I understood every word they had said to each other. I was now breathing heavily. Both from yelling and being angry with what Lord Sesshomaru had said. Lord Sesshomaru now held an expression filled with anger, shock, and I would say, if it was someone else, hurt. I also had just realized, that I had spoken in their language. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru. Speaking in their tongue again "Just leave and don't bother to come back, its what you're good at." I turned around and left.

As soon as I knew that I was out of site, I ran. I ran until I reached my favorite spot near the village. It was river, the river where I washed my cloths. It was out of the village and I liked it, no one came out here, fear of being in danger, but it didn't bother me any. I lived in danger. Once I reached the river bank I fell to my knees and cried.

I am not sure how long I stayed there, but I finally stopped crying and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked weak, like I was easy to break, in truth I was. I counted down from ten, and calmed myself down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." My mind was set, I was going to go to her, give her what she wants. Or should I run and fight, or should I go to him. I know what he is like, and honestly maybe going back to him, to them. No I would never go back, to either of them. Maybe I should stay here for a while longer, no because Inuyasha reminds me of…him….I will leave and travel on my own. But I wont be alone, I have Blaze, he is my friend. Although I will miss kit. I stood up and felt someone's gaze one me. I soon felt heat coming from the body standing behind me, and when they touched my shoulders, it sent shivers down my spine, the good ones. "I am sorry." Was whispered into my ears, and gentle lips touched my cheek. My eyes widened. As a tear feel from my eye, just one last silent tear.

 **Lord Sesshomaru's POV**

Why is he asking me all of these questions? Why cant he leave me be? Why is he so worried about knowing what Rin means to me? I do not wish for others to know just yet, I do not wish for Rin to know yet. I want her to choose, although I think she has. Father is starting to make me angry. Why does every one want to know why I did what I did? Why I protected Rin, a human child? They should leave it be, as Inuyasha and kagome had.

I was angry, and answered quickly, the answer that I would give if it was any other human, the old answer, the answer I would have given him all those many years ago. That Rin was of no importance to me, she was nuisance. Then she jumped up and yelled at me. But it was in our tongue, not hers. How, when did she learn this, how did she know this, how is this possible. There is something that she is hiding, and I wish I knew. Something has changed her, more than just what she has told me so far. I was shocked, angry, and hurt, at what she had said.

She thinks I hate her too. She wants me to leave. I must have really hurt her, but she is trying to hide it, but show it all at once. She walked off, leaving me alone with my father. I watched as she left my site, and I felt as if part of me had left me, that I had just lost part of myself, the thing that made me, me. My father was right, when you find your mate, you don't care what they are. And I was angry with him, for loving a human. Now I understan him, she is his mate, my mother was not. I stood and faced my father. "That girl….why do you wish to know."

"I have my reasons, I had thought you to have grown sense I last saw you my son. I thought that maybe you have grown to feel, and not act like your mother, a cold hearted beast, that cares for no one. In truth that makes you the weakest, knowing that you have someone to protect only makes you stronger, even if you do not realize it." He started to walk away to leave me alone. He was right. Mom cared for no one but herself, she didn't even care much about her own son, she only liked to pretend. I meant little to her. She pushed everyone away and now she is alone and will die alone. Father told the truth, having someone to protect makes you stronger. I gives you something to fight for. I have been lieing to myself for years. My pride, and what I wish to accomplish, cannot be done without her beside me. I need a queen, and I will only have my mate as such. I will only want her. She makes me stronger.

"I have someone to protect." I whispered, or should it even be called a whisper. I looked down at the ground. What have I done. What is happening to me. I feel different. My eyes shot up, I was alone, but I didn't feel right. I sat back down on the log.

My thoughts went back to Rin. She does not know what to do, and she is lost. She needs help, she needs my help. This is not the first time I have hurt her. That I have hurt my mate. The one that I should protect. The one I wish to protect. The one I protected on instinct. I did not even think about it, I just went to her aid whenever she called for me. I had thought about leaving her before, when the monks tried to take her, and talk to her about how she should live in a human village. They had been right, she needed to live a human life, or so I had thought. She had told them that she was strong enough, that she could live on her own, yet she called out for me. She needed me and I needed her. I went to her aid, to allow her to make a choice. She chose to follow me, and then later I left her with kaede. Now I am back again, to see if her decision has changed. It has not, and now I have hurt her. I keep hurting her. She feels alone in this world. I looked up at the sky and stood. Walking in the direction of where Rin walked off to, and following her scent.

She was kneeling near the river bank, and she was crying. I had done this to her. She soon started to count from ten and then slowly rose from the ground. I had hurt her so, and it gave me pain, but all of it was not my own, it was hers. She had told me to leave, this is what she wanted. I will do just that, leave, but first. I will say goodbye. I ran to her silently, and stopped. Gently placing my hands on her shoulders, I could feel her stiffen. Leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I am sorry." Kissing her cheek and then turning, and walking away, to leave her as she had asked or should I say told me to do. If she really wants to stay with me, we shall see in the future.


	14. Chap14

**Rin's POV**

I felt him leave, and I felt cold, I felt lost more than ever. I needed him in my life. How could I tell him to leave. I was just so angry with him. Yet he said he was sorry, and he kissed my cheek so gently. It was as if he meant it, as if what he had said before was a lie. I could feel something when he touched me then. It was something strange, but I liked it, it was a good feeling. I felt safe, and whole. Now I feel like I will fall apart. Something about him just now was off. He wasn't the same Lord Sesshomaru that I had seen when I first met him, well it was, but then wasn't.

My hand found its way to my cheek, where his lips had been. I felt pain, love, grief, hope. But these feelings were not mine. They were his. I focused in on them, but couldn't read it clearly. Then it hit me. "Goodbye my mate." It left as soon as it had come. I saw him, he was talking to me. He was telling me goodbye. But he called me mate. I was his mate. Now everything makes since. My head hurt. Visions do that to you, you'd think that I would be used to them by now.

I turn and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get to him before he left. I take it back. I take it all back. Don't leave me, I thought. "Don't leave me." I pushed myself to run faster if that's even possible. I must reach him. He was walking along the outside of the village. That much I could tell, I could sense him. I stopped running when I saw him on a hill. He was looking up at the sky. The sun had gone, only a few minutes ago, this day sure went by fast. How long were we on that log, how long was I at the river? How long, how far had I ran?

He soon turned and looked at me. He turned to leave, but I shouted. "Don't leave." I was trying to catch my breath from running, and now walking up the hill at the same time. He turned his head to look at me, with a pained expression and it did not suite him. He looked fragile and that was not the Great Lord Sesshomaru I knew. But there was also hope in his eyes. I reached him and he faced me completely now. I stood there in front of him trying to regain my breath. He stood there silently, just watching me. Some would think it awkward, but it wasn't surprisingly. I finally regained my breathing, and looked up at him. He watched me closely and intently. "Don't leave." I was pleading with him now. Looking down at the know fascinating grass, I touched his chest where his heart is and closed my eyes, "Please." He placed his fingers underneath my chin, and lifted it, as he told me to open my eyes. I did as he said. He seemed to be looking for something, but what.

Breathing in deeply, closing my eyes, reopening them, and wetting my lips with my tongue. Looking him in the eyes, with him still holding my chin. " I know… and I need you in my life…. Sesshomaru. Please don't leave me. But I…I need to know, do you need, or even want me in yours?"

Thinking that he would just walk away and leave me like usual he did the opposite, something I never thought he would do.

He brought his lips down to mine, His were warm and soft, and gentle. He was gentle. Who knew that Sesshomaru could be gentle. I smile into the kiss as he let his hand find its way to the back of my neck, and his other hand that was at his side, find its way to my lower back, pulling my closer to him. Placing both of my hands on his chest and as he pulled me closer I let them go to his shoulders. Although the armor was a little in the way, I didn't care. I kissed him back, loving the way he held me, I felt more protected now, than I ever have. I felt happy, and complete, with him kissing me, with him holding me. But he was kissing me. He is showing emotion. I will hold onto this moment forever.

He soon pulled away and placed his forehead against mine. Now holding my face in his hands. "I will stay by you as long as you want me, and as long as you will stay by me."

"I will follow you."

"No, you will stand by my side." He pulled away and looked at me, then kissing my forehead. He released me, and soon became the Lord Sesshomaru we know and love.

"I should probably get back, before they wonder where I am."

Walking back in silence was a bit weird now. Instead of following me he walked beside me. It was different, things would be different now, that much I knew. I took a quick glance at Sesshomaru before we entered the village, and he took my hand, and stopped me. He kissed my lips quickly and then held my hand as we continued our way. Once we entered the village he released my hand. I walked into kaede's to see, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kit, Izayoi, Inu-no-Taishu, Kaede, sitting around the living area, speaking in hushed voices.

Looking up at us Kaede stood. "Where has ye been child?" She asked walking to me.

"I am fine, there is no need to worry Kaede," I said while hugging her. She is getting old, but this old lady could put up a fight, and she seems to care for me, she is kind of like a grandmother to me. I looked at everyone in the room, and went over to hug Kagome, and give Inuyasha a high five.

"Well I am tired so I think that I am going to retire for the night." I walked to my room and laid down. I pulled my blanket over me an rolled onto my side. A smile made its way to my lips. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. My eyes closed and I knew that tonight I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Running as fast as I could, I still couldn't get away. So many mixed into one. I could hear their screams as someone grabbed me. It was my eldest brother. He took me and hid me, telling me that he would be back, but her never came. I knew he was dead. I saw the men, what they did to them. What they did to mother before they killed her. ~~~~~~~~~~then I was running again, from the wolves but I fell.~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt someone touching my shoulder as I sat up, covered in sweat. I didn't realize I was screaming and crying until I heard a voice to tell to quiet down. It was Sesshomaru. He was looking at me with a worried expression and when I finally regained my surroundings and calmed down. He took his hand off of my shoulder and sat back. I was still a little shakin up and my breathing was uneven. I looked down at my hands that were clenched into fists. Then looking Sesshomaru in the eyes. "The nightmares are back."

Running my fingers through my hair I said "I thought they would have left me by now." When I looked at Lord Sesshomaru again, he must have seen fear, pain, worry, and pleading in my eyes because he came to me , and wrapped his arms around me, laying down, which allowed me to lay on his chest. He had takem the armor off and so I was completely comfortable.

"Sleep now." his coive was soft, like it was when I had my nightmares as a child. I have never told him what is in my nightmares, but he knows that they affect me more than normal nightmares should. But my nightmares are far from normal.

Clenching his kimono in my hand and looking at him, my forehead only to his chin. "I just want them to stop." I burried my head in his neck and shoulder as his arms tightened slightly. I felt a little safer with him holding me, and eventually I fell back asleep.


	15. Chap15

Rin's POV

Waking up in the morning in the arms of the person that makes you feel happy, and makes you feel safe, is one of the best feelings in the world. Especially when they tell you…

"Good morning," and placing a strand of hair behind my ear because it fell in my face when I sat up some to look at him. I was still on his chest only looking down at him now.

I smiled "Good morning." He placed his hand on my cheek and then placed it behind my neck bringing me down and kissing my lips lightly. I pulled away this time and looked out the window. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It is almost mid day now."

I rolled out of his arms and headed to the living area to make some tea. Sesshomaru came out with his armor now on and stood against the wall watching me closely. "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" I asked., not looking away from the water I was trying to boil.

"Perhaps." In other words depending on what kind of change, and if it is what I want, and if he could some how change, maybe.

"When you leave, does this mean that I can go with you?"

"If that is what you want."

"What do you want?" I looked at him then.

He walked over to me standing so close now I could feel his body heat, our chests almost touching. I came to about his shoulder or chin, but that's okay.

"I want…" He seemed to have to think about it. "I want you to be happy."

"Then I am going with you." He stepped back as did I when the water started to boil. I poured the water into a cup filled with the tea leaves. Stirring it and then allowing it to cool down now before I drink it. I sat down with the cup in my hands and Sesshomaru sat across from me.

"You probably want to talk now don't you?" Speaking in his tongue. It still caused different emotions to flash through his eyes.

"You would be correct."

"What would you like to know?"

"How do you know our language?"

"Your mother."

"Who is after you?"

"Some one."  
"Who?"

"I cannot tell." I thought for a while of what I was going to say next. "A person that wants me back and another, or should I say a few, there are many after me now."

"what do they want with you?"

"There is no way of knowing the true meaning of why they want me, but I do know its not good, and I do not plan on going."

That seemed to settle it, out conversation ended after that, and I started to drink my tea. Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking and then also keeping an eye on me at the same time. I didn't mind though, he does this often. He did it so many times when I was younger, when I had traveled with him, when we had stopped for the night for me to rest for a while, he always seemed to be somewhere else, but then he also seemed here staying on guard, just in case.

Finishing my tea I went to grab an apple from a bowl we kept full of them in the cooking area of the home sitting back down I ate in silence until I heard something hitting the front and side of the home. Sesshomaru came back and was about to stand, but I raised my hand. "Don't bother. I am used to this." He seemed troubled by this byt stayed put. He seemed to watch me much more closely now. Soon the names started. Crazy. Witch. Demon. Possessed girl. No good for anything. Go away. No one needs you. Not wanted. Pathetic. Weak. Worthless.

Non of this was new to me it is what is my life for now. Soon you heard them scatter and run off while he also hearing some one punching a few of them and throwing them inuyasha walked in. "Hey how's it going?"

"Fine just fine thatnk you for that." My head rolled to the side.

"It was nothing." he walked over and took an apple. "Rin?"

"Yes."

"Could you held keep an eye on everything for a while I am getting a bad feeling."

"Yeah sure." I shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Nope." He left.

I stood and then started to clean even though there was nothing to clean after cleaning I basically nothing I grabbed my bag and started walking to the out skirts of the cillage soon I reached the river and walked further down until there was a small clearing I set the bag deown and pulled out a few knives and daggers aiming at a tree a few yards away I threw them making a circle with them and then throwing the last one hitting in the middle walking over and pulling them out going for the from the tree and doing it again repeating this multiple times getting further away each time and each time hitting my target.

Sesshomaru stood under a tree behind me, watching me. Once I got through with throwing, I put them back in my bag, walking over to sesshomaru, setting the bag at my feet. Leaning against the tree beside him he looked down at me

"I'm fine." I was hot and breathless. After regaining my breathing I glanced up at sesshomaru "Would you like to be my opponent for the time being?" He did not answer but I pulled out my katana any way. He pulled out his tensagia just so that hw would not cut me.

Yay me fun right. I must have a death wish. Oh well, gives me a challenge. He came at me first, as I blocked his blow. He is going easy on me. "Why are you treating me like a child?"  
His expression did not change. Then stepping up and I started striking at him, of course he blocks me my blows. I soon drop down, and go for his feet, to take them out from under him. He flips over my head and swings at me. I block it with my katana. Only this time, Sesshomaru, in one swift motion, he flung my katana out of my hand, and into his open one. With his tensagia hw swung at me again, I jumped back and pulled out a dagger I had hidden. I blocked him and did a back flip, landing in a crouch and sliding back a few feet. I looked at him, "Really?" No response. I stood back up and glared at him. " You could do better."

"Are you sure?" Hey he responded!

"Yes." He came at me fast and was behind me in an instant. He grabbed my arm with the dagger and was about to bring the sword to my throat, when I hit him in the gut with my elbow. Then hit him with the back of my head. I spun out of his grasp, while grabbing his tensagia, at the same time. I know that I didn't phase him, much, he reacted and let me do this, as if I were fighting a human or weaker demon. Why would he….. He is testing me, to see what I can do.

"Can you make this any easier?"

"You're not that bad."

"Should I thank you?"

Using his poison claws, as a whip he grabbed tensagia and took it out of myt hand and into his. I back flipped a few times until I was at a good distance. I glared at him. My katana was put in his sash, which held up his other swords. I want it back. Anger started to grow inside me. No, I cant, he cant know. I focused and played with the dagger in my hand, I threw it at him. He caught it, great. He disappeared then appeared in front of me in a second. I reached for my dagger by the moved his arm. I continued to try for my dagger, then my katana, but to no avail. Finally I stopped and glared at him.

"Are you enjoying your self?" I asked in his language. But no response, although the look in his eyes gave me my answer. Then after a moment.

"What do you do in this situation Rin?"

I closed my eyes, think Rin, think.


	16. Chap16

Rin's POV

I opened my eyes and went to punch him only yet again for him to win. He moved away and grinned at me. He put tensagia away and threw my dagger behind him, hitting one of the trees. He still had my katana. I tried for my katana again, nope. Again no, this continued for a while. Finally I reached for it, I touched, then I was slammed into a tree. Sesshomaru had me pinned. He held both of my wrists above my head. I glared daggers at him. I tried to wiggle free, but he pressed his body to miine. I shivered, I liked it. He brought one hand down, holding both of my wrists in one hand. Letting his free hand caress my cheek. Then letting his hand run down the side of my body, causing shivers. I want him to stop, but then again I don't. He noticed and let out a low growl, I could feel the rumble in his chest. He lowered his head to where he was eye level with me. Then he kissed me. A moan left my lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. His hand still held my wrists, but his other went to my hips, pulling me closer to him. Soon he let my wrists go, sliding his hand the lower part of my back.

I felt happy, warm, and safe in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I didn't want him to leave me, I never want to let him go. Even though it was hot, and I was sweaty, he didn't seem to care. He pulled away, and immediately I felt sad. I wanted him back. But he still held me. I think he noticed my pout. He kissed my forehead. Then stepping away from me, he handed me my Katana. The look in his eyes I knew that he knew that he had an affect on me. Also he forced himself to stop. But why? I shrugged it off and walked to my bag, picking it up and pulling my dagger from the tree.

We stopped at the river. I had another kimono in my bag, lucky me. And a thing, a towel, to dry off with, and then what kagome calls shampoo, and body wash. I turned to lord Sesshomaru. "Ummm I am going to bathe now, so you can sit over there."

I pointed away from he river, towards a tree. He grinned, then turned and walked and sat under the tree. I walked to where I was behind some bushes so that he could not see me, and stripped myself of my clothing. I cleaned quickly then got out. The sun is starting to lower, it will be dark soon. I dried off the got dressed and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru, who stayed put.

My hair is still wet, but that's okay. I sat down next to Sesshomaru while patting the top of his head. "Good Dog."

If looks could kill. I only smiled. "Joking, and its funny." His look said other wise. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're going to have to get used to me making jokes you know." He didn't say anything, but he did put his arm around me. Having his hand on my side, reminded me of what happened earlier. I shook my head and stood. It was starting to get dark and I wanted to stop by kagome's to see kit. Standing up and grabbing my things as Lord Sesshomaru started to walk off. We walked side by side to the village. "I want to stop by and see kit first." I told him, he only nodded his head. It made me walk a little faster than normal, I want to see kit, she puts a smile on my face. Once we reached the home, kit came running out. "Auntie Rin." She jumped in my arms. I held onto her as she hugged me and laid her head on my shoulder. I walked into the home as she waved and said hi to sesshomaru. "Hi uncle Sesshy."

I smiled, that is one of the cutest things ever. Everyone was sitting in the living area in random places. Although they were spread apart. They were talking as if they were close together. Inuyasha came up to me to take kit. But she didn't want to go. "Come on princess its your bed time." She looked at him with her puppy face. "Please daddy, five more minutes."

He sighed, "five minutes, then bed."

"Yay."

"Okay, what would you like to do princess?" I asked smiling at her.

She put her finger to her lips and started thinking. "Um, play dress up."

"Alright lets go."

I carried her to her room as she started putting on different kimonos that Sesshomaru has given her, and ones from Kagome, Inuyasha, and myself. She loved it. She always smiled and laughed, I remember when I used to be like that, but now. I don't know if I could ever do that again, not like that, not like I used to. She made me smile though, her and Sesshomaru, and occasionally Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

I was in the middle of getting kir ready for bed when Inuyasha came in. I finished with kit as she ran out the room screaming grann grann. Inuyasha and I smiled at each other. He walked over to m, placing his hands on my waist, and pulling me to him. When our chests met I placed my hands on his shoulders. I stood on my tiptoes as he bent down to kiss me, pulling away from each other. We walked to the living room. Kit was Izayoi, Izayoi was telling her how pretty she was as she messed with her hair braiding it and unbraiding it.

We all sat around together talking in hushed voices. Soon kit came and sat in myh lap closing her eyes. Inu-no-taishu asked about Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha and I looked at each other. "I have yet to figure that out, Inuyasha said. He was about to say something else When kits eyes shot open and running out the door. I was about to go after her, but Inuyasha put his hands on my thigh. Rin and Sesshomaru walked in, Kit in Rins arms. Kit begged to stay up a little bit longer and Inuyasha told her a few more minutes. Her and rein went to kits room to play. Sesshomaru staid put in the living room with us.

"So Sesshomaru when are you leaving this trip?" I asked as Inuyasha sat down behind me and myself leaning back against him.

"When I leave is non of your concern."

Of course I would get that response. "Having fun hanging out with Rin all day?" I asked with a smile on my face. But the look he gave me reminded me of when I first met him. He glare caused Inuyasha to stiffen. I stood and went to kits room, she was in a different kimono, she was playing dress up so all of her kimonos were pulled out. Rin was picking them up. Kit saw me and changed back quickly, then running into my arms. My baby girl. Rin walked out and I took Kit to my room tucking her in. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep. I walked back into the living room to see Rin and Sesshomaru leaving. Rin turned and waved goodbye as I did the same.

Inu-no-taishu and Izayoi went to kits room to sleep as Inuyasha came over and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him which caused him to hold me tighter.

"I want you and Kit to stay by me at all times," he said.

"You feel it too?" He nodded.

Something is up, something feels different, but I didn't know if it was good or bad. He kissed my forehead and we walked to our room laying down on either side of kit keeping her safe between us.

Rin's POV

Walking into my room quietly, being sure not to wake kaede. I laid down and looked at Sesshomaru as he stood in the door way. I patted next to me, he took off his armor and he walked over. Laying down next to me, I laid my head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, and snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. It made me happy that he was here. That I could go with him.

I thought back to earlier today, how he stayed with me all day, and we trained, and I bathed, the joke, that was a good one. But during all of that, I felt something, something was off today, it was in the air, I could feel it. I lifted my head to look up at Sesshomaru, he was looking down at me. "What is it Rin?"

"Do you sense anything?"

He sniffed the air, and listened in on what was outside. "I sense that there is something coming, soon."

"Is it good our bad?"

"That I do not know."

"Lord Sesshomaru, not knowing something well that's, well that's weird."

He gave me a look, I shrugged "What?"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. I smiled when he did so. As he pulled away, I moved and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft. Soon I was straddling him, and his hands were on my hips, holding me in place. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around me, as I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and I used my other hand to place on the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. He bit my bottom lip and pulled gently, I moaned, shocking myself, and in the process he slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned louder when his tongue met mine. Soon I was pinned to the bed. He pulled back and looked at me, I looked up at him, his eyes were starting to turn red, and he looked away, releasing my wrists I placed my hands on either side of his face, and pulled him back down to me. I kissed his lips gently, and the whispered against them, "Its okay to let someone in, to care."

He started to pull away again, but I wrapped my arms, around him. "I do not want to harm you Rin."

"You wont."

He closed his eyes, and with out his permission I kissed him again. This time he kissed back, and I slowly moved my hip up to meet his, and he stiffened. I smiled as I kissed down his neck, and felt him groan. I grinned more, and whispered in his ear. "How much control do you really have?" I kissed were his shoulder met his neck, and he growled, sexy. Wait what, oh well. I kissed back up his neck, and found his lips once more. He kissed me hard, and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him, my hands slowly slid underneath the top of his kimono, and sliding to his back. I dragged my nails down his back slowly, as he released yet another growl. I smiled against his lips as he spoke. "Rin."

"Yes." I pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

"You should stop."

"Why….Ohhhhhhh, ummmmmmmmmmm, okay."

I smiled up at him. I kissed him again and pulled him closer to me. He kissed down my jaw line and to my neck, I moaned again. He soon found a spot that sent shivers down my spine and started to suck on it lightly. My hands tugged on his hair gently and then ran back down his back. He made his way back up to my lips, "Maybe your right, maybe we should stop." He grinned against my lips and kissed me gently, then pulled away and laid down next to me. I laid my head back on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat and breathing. They were both ragged, as I am sure mine is the same.


	17. Chap17

I woke up to hear thunder outside, hearing the rain hit the ground and the wind blowing harshly. I sat up quickly, only to have Sesshomaru pull me back down to him. I laid my head back down on his chest, and he rubbed my back soothing me. I snuggled into him as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled, at the memory of last night, I wonder if I should continue, with it storming outside, kaede wouldn't be able to hear anything and she doesn't really come into my room to begin with sooo. I sat up a little, and threw my leg over Sesshomaru. Then straddling him yet again. He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. His hands, on instinct, going to my hips. I leaned down, holding my self up on my palms on either side of him. I kissed him, and then lowered my self more, to hold myself up on my elbows. I pulled away from him just enough to rub my nose against his, and to look into his eyes, smiling at him. I was happy. I moved one hand to the side of his face and traced his jaw line. He put one of his hands to the back of my neck and pulled me down to him. He kissed me, and of course I kissed back. Soon I found myself, with both of my hands on his bare chest, and with his friend, making itself known. He sat up again, and then I ran my hands up his chest to his bare shoulders and then down his back. He tilted my head and then started kissing down my neck. He found my weak spot, and that's when it happened.

When I came back to, I was all the way on the other side of the room, facing the wall, my knuckle hurt and so did my hand. I looked down to see blood, my blood. I looked to see Sesshomaru standing only inches away from me, slowly he placed his hand on my shoulder. Then he took my hand in his, "Rin, what was that."

I took my hand from his, and shook my head, "It was nothing."

Great now he sees this side of me, not okay, not okay at all. I sighed and went outside. Walking in the rain, then running. I knew he was behind me. I stopped when I reached a hill, or rather the hill. I looked around me, and let a tear fall from my eyes. Not them, not my family. This can not happen, not again. No one will harm my family. I will kill all of them. They want me, and to get to me, they will use them against me, they will use her. "I need to leave, we need to leave, today. I can't stay any longer." The rain running down my face, and soaking my cloths, made me shiver. He came up to me, and then stood in front of me. I looked up at him, pleading with him. If anything were to happen Sesshomaru could protect himself, that I am sure of. "I need to think, alone."

Taking a few steps away from him, soon he turned back and I walked some more, thinking about what to do next, I guess I will have to go back to work, on my own, but this time Lord Sesshomaru will be with me, oh this should be fun. I guess I will have to tell him soon.

I sat down on a small boulder in the woods, that I had wondered into. I will protect them, all of them. I should pack my things and leave. I will leave a note for them, maybe. Is this really what my life has turned into, running, killing, hiding who I am? Why cant I be normal, oh right, there is no such thing as normal. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I counted back from ten and then stood. Walking back to my home, only to leave it, again. I walked in and saw Sesshomaru leaning against one of my walls. I went and lifted the floor boards and grabbed all of my things, putting them into two bags, and then walking out with Sesshomaru right behind me. The rain had stopped, and I smiled slightly. I was soaking wet, but I didn't care, it didn't bother me much.

We walked for a while, and then entered the woods, I whistled and shortly after Blaze showed up. I smiled at him, I attached my bags to him, and then climbed on. I patted his neck, and leaned down "That's a good boy." He slowly started walking with Sesshomaru next to him. Looking over at Sesshomaru he seemed normal. As if nothing affected him. The Lord Sesshomaru that we all know and love. I smiled and looked ahead. Of course it was still dark out so I had to squint. I could barely see anything because of the trees blocking the moon light, so I trusted Blaze to guide me, and well himself. Plus if something were to happen, not only would Blaze warn me in his own way, but Sesshomaru was here too.

I don't remember closing my eyes, but when I opened them it was morning. I glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was still walking in his normal way.

"So are you going to explain what happed to you." He asked, still looking forward.

I moved my gaze back to what was in front of me, and replied.

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't talk about much, actually no one knows, and I do mean no one, I wish to keep it that way. Although you might know shortly, maybe, I haven't decided yet."

Silence followed, no more talking, no whispering, no side ways glances. Nothing. The only sound was of the trees blowing in the wind and the birds singing, and talking to each other. The natural things. The wilderness, doing it own thing, living, being alive. I sighed, and had Blaze stop. Sesshomaru stopped as well. I hopped down and then grabbed my bow and arrows. It was a little after mid-day now and I was hungry. I walked into the woods a little ways, leaving Sesshomaru and Blaze behind me. Soon I found some tracks. Rabbit. Yumm. I followed it and then came to a stop. I listened closely and looked around. Then I heard the slight sound of a rabbit, moving around. I pulled an arrow from my quiver. Soon there was a dead rabbit and a fire going. I sat down skinning the rabbit, putting it over the fire and letting it cook. I was so hungry.

Sesshomaru was watching me, and I glanced at him. I put my head in my hands and thought if I should tell him or not. Our kind don't get along, and I don't want to get hurt anymore. Plus everyone that is after me, I cant tell him, I'm not sure how he would take it.

I felt an arm wrap itself around me, and a warmth followed. On instinct I leaned into him. Sighing, I leaned against him, and rested. Soon my rabbit was done, and I ate quickly then leaning back against Sesshomaru once more to fall asleep. Blaze laid down on the other side of me, and was already falling asleep himself. I smiled at him, and then slowly started to fall asleep, as Sesshomaru kissed my forehead, bringing another smile to my lips.


	18. Chap18

Rin's POV

Hearing birds in the morning when you first wake up, is a wonderful feeling, as well as having the person you care about holding you in their arms. I smiled, and then opened my eyes, looking up at Sesshomaru to see him looking at me. "What?"

No answer he just looked at me. Great, awesome, no response, again, I guess I should get over it, because is this how he has always been. I guess I thought things would be different now, now that. I stood and walked over to Blaze who was now standing by a tree. I went to him and petted him. Smiling at him I hugged him, feeling the warm light from the sun. It felt good, I gave Blaze an apple and ate one myself. I got on him and we walked to Sesshomaru, who stood and started walking in the same direction as yesterday.

I patted Blaze on the neck, telling him that he was a good boy, and to take it easy, every time he would start to freak out a little bit. I looked over at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be acting normal, or calm at least. But I knew something was up.

Eventually we reached a clearing and the clouds were beautiful, the sky was beautiful. An opened field, with even wild flowers. There was something or someone in the clouds. They came and landed in the middle of the field, right in front of us. Blaze started to freak a little more so I got off of him and calmed him down the best I could. He looked me in the eyes, and saw the fear in mine. He calmed down, and moved to have me standing beside him, but it was like he was shielding me with his body.

I was not fully comfortable with this person who was now with us. I wanted them to leave. Sesshomaru moved to go to the person, and my breath caught in my throat. I hated this one, I held in my anger and fear, as they talked to each other in hushed tones. The visitor continued to look over at me, and it wasn't kind looks either.

I looked away from them. Sesshomaru called me over and I said hello, bowed and then walked away. I got on blaze and had him run. Minutes later Sesshomaru appeared in front of us. Blaze stopped and I looked at him.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just felt like going for a ride."

"You have been riding him for days now." He gave me that cold hearted stare of his. Should I tell him.

"It is nothing."

He came and pulled me off of blaze, then pinned me to a tree, but not in a teasing manner. "What game are you playing."

"NO game, now let go of me." I tried to shove him off of me." Of course it didn't work. He only seemed to hold on tighter. I looked away from him in defeat. "I hate her."

He released me. "Why."

I looked at him and turned. I showed him my back. He touched the scars. "She did this to you."

"Yes. You wanted to know who all was after me, well she is one of them. According to her I owe her something. Although I have yet to figure it out."

His eyes began turn red, oh boy. I fixed myself and hugged him. "I feel safe with you, I know you would never let anything happen to me, as long as you are near." He stiffened, but soon wrapped his arms around me. "Better?" I asked looking up at him. No response but I knew. Not better just calmer I guess. With me near him it helped I guess. I started walking and then turned to look at sesshomaru. "Well are you coming?"

He didn't move. He gives me no choice. I bent over a little and started hitting my knees and clapping my hands together, and used my talking to a baby voice. "Come here Sesshomaru, who is a cute handsome doggy. Come on, come here Sesshomaru. Do you wanna fetch? Do you wanna bone?"

"Rin if you keep that up I will spank you like the child that you are acting like."

"I dare. NO. Wait. I. Double. Dog. Dare. YOU." I grinned proudly but it left my face when he gave me the look. I took off running on my own, but he caught me quickly, and we went rolling down a hill. I landed on top of him giggling. I could stop giggling. Soon I was bent over his knee as he spanked me a few times. He didn't hit me hard or anything it was just to prove a point. Once he was done I looked at him in all seriousness. "Your really kinky aren't you?"

"Rin."

"What, I told you that you should get used to the jokes." I kissed his nose, and then gave him an eskimo kiss. I smiled and did it again, then he gently grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled away and I pushed him down. Once his back hit the ground I stood and took off running giggling.

"Bad dogs don't get treats, you have to earn them."

I heard him growl and it was, um, sexy. I think I have problems, oh well. He started to chase after me, but at a human pace. I giggled when I turned to look at him. He speed up and so did I. This is what I love to do. To be able to have fun, and enjoy life for a while. I mean I have been giving so many chances at life, I will now take the gift that I was given, instead of trying to throw it away. Because I know someone that would miss me, someone that needs me, and I need him. I will always stand by his side, and even if I die, even if he thinks I am gone, I will still be by his side, watching over him. I was lifted off the ground, his arms around my waist. He spun around and I couldn't control the laughter leaving my body. He set me back on my feet, my back to him. He turned my head to face him and kissed me. It was gentle and full of emotion. When he pulled back, and looked at me. I forced myself to remember this moment. He was smiling at me, an actual real smile.

Taking a step out of his chest, "Race you up the hill." I took off running up the hill, only to soon be thrown over his shoulder. He carried me up the hill, once we reached the top he put me down. "There is a hot spring up ahead, and before that is a nice waterfall."

"You wish to stop at each one yes."

"Yes, you know me so well. Race you there?"

He started in that direction. "Cheater."

He turned and looked back at me. "Okay Blaze lets show him who he is dealing with."

I climbed onto blaze as he took off.

We reached the waterfall soon, Sesshomaru winning by a hair. I stripped of my clothing behind a tree and put on what Kagome called a bikini. I loved it, it was really comfortable, and so was the um, bra she said they were, I liked them too, and um panties. Anyways I climbed up to the top of the water fall and looked over the edge. I was thinking about jumping, but for fun this time, this fall wouldn't kill me. I was lifted into a set of arms and tossed over a bare shoulder. Sesshomaru was wearing what Kagome had called swim trunks which were for guys. So he was only in the swim trunks and his back was nice and muscular, and….. Stop it Rin. I turned the best I could to look at Sesshomaru the look on his face. "NO. Don't even think about it. Don't do it. Sesh."

He did it, he jumped. We hit the water, and then I swam up to reach the surface. I splashed water in Sesshomaru's face. "Bad dog." I dunked him under water and he came up and did the same to me. We splashed each other and swam around like little kids. I never knew that I could have fun like this, I never knew that he could have fun like this. He grabbed me and spun around in the water. He pushed some hair out of my face, and went in for a kiss. Sorry but no. At the last moment I moved and dunked him, swimming away. He grabbed my foot and pulled me under water. He kissed me. He kissed me under water. I came up to the surface and all I could do was look at him. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his check and he kissed my forehead soon after. "We should do this more often it's fun and I get to see you smile."

"That makes you happy?"

"Yes, it makes me happy."

"Very well."

Once we were both dried off, Sesshomaru started a fire, and I fed blaze an apple as I went to get my bow and arrows to get dinner. I decided to go search for rabbit. Finding one quickly and ending its life quickly so that it would feel no pain. I skinned it and then brought it over to the fire. While letting the rabbit cook I sat across from Sesshomaru. Old memories started to come to the surface and I couldn't resist the words leaving my lips.

"Is it different now, I mean, I can catch my own dinner now, instead of you catching it for me. Did it ever annoy you?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, before answering. "No, you needed food, there for I did what was necessary for your survival."

"So formal." I smiled and turned the rabbit. "I used to stay up at night sometimes, remembering the old days. You were always looking out for me, only now I understand why."

He sighed and then just turned his head to look at me. "You are no longer a child, I can see that now."

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen, did you? Sometimes I do miss being a kid though." I let out a sigh and then shook my head when unwanted memories wanted to become noticed. I turned the rabbit again. "Thank you." He looked at me questionably. "For saving me over and over again."

He nodded and I removed the rabbit. I ate quickly, then we left to continue for a few more hours.

I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. Really, really sorry guys. Thank you so much for supporting this story. If you have any suggestions, or questions please don't be shy to ask or tell. You are all amazing. Don't forget to vote and or comment, thanks guys.


	19. Chap19

Rin's POV

I decided to give Blaze a rest, so I walked along side Sesshomaru. Old memories once again came back, only this time it was only the two of us together. No longer being a child had its perks I guess. I took a side glance at Sesshomaru. He had his normal emotionless expression on his face. He was listening and focusing on his surroundings I know that now. That's how he is always prepared and ready for anything, he keeps his guard up. One day I will hope to knock that wall of his down completely. One day, one day I will succeed. One day he will realize that it is okay to loosen up a bit.

Sesshomaru came to an abrupt stop all of a sudden, and I reached behind, on my lower back, for my two daggers. Pulling them out and getting ready for a fight. Sesshomaru glanced at me and I the same. Soon we were surrounded by bandits. They all had grins on their faces. The leader I am guessing spoke. "My my what do we have here, a demon and a mortal woman. Well demon it seems that you seem to have a good taste, I hope you won't mind if I have a go with her."

"Good luck with that, Your gonna have to fight for it buddy." I told him with as much venom in my voice that I could.

"I like that in a woman, lots of fight in her." He signaled for his men to take me. I don't think so boys. I threw one of my daggers hitting one man in the eye, and then turning on my heel at the last second and slitting the other mans throat. Taking one of their swords. I cut through the men like they were butt even with this dull blade. They were so easy, Sesshomaru didn't even have to make a move, until a few decided to go after him, and one had me in his grasp. I head budded him and was able to stab him in the gut. I looked at Sesshomaru and nodded my head in a thank you for being a distraction. I ran for the boss. He came at me like he owned me already. I don't think so. Our blades clashed together. "I belong to no one."

"I will have to break that spirit of yours girl."

"Oh really now, I don't think that you will be able to, but good luck at trying."

"I will have my way with you."

"Or, you could die."

"Why you little."

I dropped to the ground and took his feet out from under him, climbing on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"How about that I have my way with you instead." I said seductively. He grinned and seemed pleased. I started to remove his clothing. Then hitting him in the head a few times with a rock that was near by, I bashed his head in. Thinking it was only a few hits, I think it was more, because I couldn't stop. Blood splattered onto my face and cloths but I didn't care, I had to kill him, he didn't deserve to live in this world. Who know how many women and children he has hurt. Who know how many more would be next if I didn't end it. I felt hand on my arms and they pulled me away with ease. Although I fought agains t them. "They all have to die, I will kill them all, all of them, he will pay, he will suffer. He will know pain!"

I hadn't realized that I was shouting, until Sesshomaru shook me. I finally looked up into his eyes, he actually seemed a little worried about me, or rather what just happened to me. I collected my self and yanked my self out of his grasp. "I'm fine."

"Is that what you call that?"

I didn't look at what I had done, because I have seen it before, I know what I did now.

"I. Will. Kill. Him."

We walked in complete silence after that, no glances were made. I never looked back at him, but I could feel him glaring daggers into my back. I knew that he wanted to know what that was back there, but I didn't want to tell. He will soon realize that I am full of secrets. More secrets than he may think. Some secrets that could put the Great Lord Sesshomaru in danger. While walking there was a small stream and I decided to try to get this blood off of me. Sesshomaru stopped and stood by a tree so that he would not be able to see me. I stripped quickly washed the blood out of my clothing and then my hair, and off of my body. I put on a new set of cloths, this time it being more of skin tight clothing, showing off more of my body. In which I wore to attracted the males to get them to come to me and then for me to get answers out of them. It also had more hididng places for my daggers which I loved. I walked out to where Sesshomaru could see me, and I swear that his eyes widened for a split second. I smirked and then continued down the path that we had been taking. That felt good. I actually injoy the thrill of it. Why? What is wrong with me? Am I crazy? Am I going insane? Will I ever be okay? Will the voices ever go away? Will they ever leave me be? Will they continue to haunt me? Why me? The sun began to set, when we reached the hot springs. My muscles were tensing up and I really needed to relax. I stripped of my clothing and stepped into the hot spring. I could feel my body relax, it felt so good, and all of my worries were just whispers. I was covered by the water and I turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Hey, you grumpy old dog, why don't you come join me in here?"

His response was to stripping of his clothing too. I thought it would be polite if I gave him his privacy, so turned around. Why did I say that, we are both naked in the hot springs, why didn't I keep my mouth shut? Me and my big mouth. Why Rin? Why? My heart rate and breathing picked up, I was nervous and I knew that her knew because of his stupid hearing. Damn those ears of his.

I know that I am his mate and everything now, but does that mean that he will take me right here and now if he wanted or would he wait until I was ready, although I think I would let him have his way with me now, if he wanted. Oh yes definitely a possibility that I would let him do whatever it is that he wished to do with me. His hand were on my shoulders, gently barely touching me. His hands ran down my arms and then to my hips. I froze, my mind no longer knowing what to do. My body tensing back up. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears, that is all I could hear now. The sounds of the life at night disappearing around me. It was just Sesshomaru and I now. My breath was caught in my throat. I could feel him behind me. His bare chest touching my back. Our bodies touching each other.

If he did take me it would hurt, a lot. I am so going to die. Man why did I do this? I could feel his hot breath on my neck and ear. "Relax Rin."

I have to respond some how, I am not weak, I am strong. Come on Rin, play your game. You can have him melt into your hands. Or maybe the other way around. Rin you have to say something. I gulped "Yeah, easy for you to say."

"I will not harm you."

"Sure you won't, not intentionally any way."

"Is that what you fear?"

"If it is?"

"I will have to help you overcome that fear."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Rin."

One of his hands rose out of the water and he turned my face to the side and up so that I could look at him. "Relax Rin." His lips met mine, and he was so gentle, he has never kissed me this way before. He lingered over my lips for a moment before pulling back and looking at me. Like he could really see me, and I could really see him. My breathing, if possible, picked up even more. He kissed me again and again, until I finally started to relax. My body giving in, along with my mind. I started to lean back against him. My right hand grabbing onto his right arm that was around my waist now, and my left hand found its way to the back of his neck. His hold on my tightened, and I could feel his friend more now. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance which he was granted. Without breaking the kiss I turned in his arms to face him. His left hand that was cupping my face went to my waist and my hand went to his shoulders. His strong shoulders. I ran my hands down his arms and then back up again. I pressed myself to him, hearing him growl. I smiled into the kiss, and eventually I had to pull away to breathe. His lips moved to my neck and my head tilted back, a moan escaping me. Which only caused him to growl once more. His arms tightened even more around my body, pulling my body closer to him. My hands slid down his chest, my nails digging into his skin, causing him to hiss. He pulled away slightly, our noses touching. It was as if he was looking into my soul and I his. His guard was almost gone. I had to get that guard down. I had to break that wall. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard, and then pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you." I was thinking that it would come out in a whisper, or breathless, but it came out strong, and powerful.

I waited for a response all he did was look at me. His eyes were searching for something. He took my face in his hands, "As I love you, my love." He kissed me with so much passion and love. I could barely contain myself. I want him. I want him to claim me. I don't care anymore. I need him. His hands went back to my waist, I pressed my body closer to his as much as I could. My hands going back to his shoulders. "Sesshomaru?"

His hands moved to my hips and I jumped up, my legs wrapping around him. My back hit a boulder, and I screamed. Everything became a blur after that. I no longer had control of my body.


	20. Chap20

Sesshomaru's POV

They way she was being with this mortal man, then she changed. It was no longer my Rin. This was someone else. I pulled her up to her feet, and she was still trying to go after a man that was no longer alive. I shook her to get her to come back to reality. She still seemed distant, but I gave her, her space. She was covered in blood, she washed off in a small stream that was near by. I stood under a tree, far enough to not be able to see anything, but close enough to stand guard.

What happened to her back there? What made her snap like that? Why is she acting this way? Why doesn't she smile anymore? I need to get my Rin back, I have to know what is wrong with her. I love her, I know that, I always have, I always will. She is mine. No one else may have her. She came back and continued on our journey.

Once we reached the hot springs, she stripped quickly and got in. I of course turned away to give her privacy, and resisted the urge to look and to join her. That is until she called to me. I stripped quickly and walked up behind her. I could hear her heart rate, and breathing increase. She was shy and nervous, so why had she called for me to join her? She should not be nervous or shy, nor afraid of me. She is my mate, I will forever protect her. I want to make her happy, most of all I wish to claim her. Now, if she will let me. I will not force her.

Taking my time, slowly, listening to her heart rate increase more, almost as if her heart were trying to burst out of her chest. Her breathing was getting out of control, she needed to relax. Reaching her I gently placed my hands on her soft shoulders. I could see all of her scars, her body covered in them, she was still beautiful, she was mine. My hands had a mind of their own, running down her arms, and then finding their way to her waist. He soft smooth skin drawing me to her. I stepped closer to her, my chest touching her back. My mind stopped, I fought my animal instinct, to regain my self control, I do not wish to frighten or hurt her. I must be gentle, she is delicate; unless she orders other wise. I lowered my head to whisper in her ear. "Relax Rin."

When she replied back my heart stopped. She fears…. I would never harm her, intentionally. I will help her overcome her fear. She was frightened, a new side of her.

I lifted my left arm out of the water to turn her face towards mine. I told her to relax once more before capturing her lips with my own. I started to pull away from her but lingered a while longer, I loved this woman. This mortal. I guess mother was right, I do take after father after all. Looking into her eyes I saw sadness and pain. That was her soul, but hidden behind that was happiness that would somehow see once more. Her breathing did slow but quicken even more. I kissed her again to make the sadness and pain and fear, hoping to make it disappear and leave her with only joy.

She soon slowly began to give into me, leaning agaist me and taking hold of my right arm. Placing her other hand to the back of my neck to pull me closer to her. I tightened my hold on her, I was becoming excited, I wanted her now. Nibbling on her bottom lip she granted me access. She swiftly turned in my arms. Her hands began to wonder, causing a pleasant growl to leave me. Soon she needed air, so I moved to kiss down her neck, receiving a moan from her in the proses, causing another growl to rumble through my chest.

I wanted this to be special for her, to make her feel more loved than anyone. She needed to know how much I cared for. My guard was slowly crumbling. She pulled from me slightly, taking my face in her small gentle, kind hands. Saying the three words that melted my heart of stone, "I love you." I searched her eyes, to see how much she meant that. I found only confidence, and true love for me.

"As I love you, my love." Kissing her once more, like never before. She gasped my name, my animal wanted out. I fought for control, but I was too far gone. She jumped up, and that was all I needed. I pushed her against the boulder behind her and took her then.

She was beyond beautiful. Kissing down her neck as she moaned my name. I looked into her eyes, as I loved her. Some how we ended in my room, we were no longer in the hot springs. Our cloths were on the floor. Her legs wrapped around my waist. My arms holding her up. How did? Unless she, because I didn't.

She seemed frightened. Yes, it was here. I knew what she had been hiding, at least one thing that is. A big secret she has kept from me.

I smiled at her, and kissed her. Walking and laying her down on my bed. He legs tightened around me. I kissed her nose, as she smiled up at me. I was trying to be gentle, but it was taking all of my control. I caressed her face. Running my nose along her jaw line, and down her neck, to here sweet spot. Kissing her gently. I knew that she would one day be the death of me, but I did not care. I could only love her, and in this moment that is what I did. Love her. I loved her, so. I showed her how much I loved her.

Her nails dug deep into my back, but I did not care. It only encouraged me more. She rolled us over so that she could take control. She seemed nervous, yet happy, and confident all at once. Straddling me, she leaned down to kiss me, as I kissed her back. I sat up, as she continued her movements. Her arms wrapping around my neck. She smiled against my lips. I will never let her go. My hands found their way to her hips, helping to guide her in her movements. Her head tilted back, and I kissed her neck once more. She looked into my eyes, as I looked deeply into hers. I laid her back down on her back, as she began to get tired. I was going to stop, and let her rest, but she stopped me. She clung to me, her hands gripping onto my shoulders, and her hands gentle yet rough, trying to keep me close to her.

"Don't." She begged. She was so breathless. I continued, on her request. I did not want to stop, although if she asked, I would find the will to stop. Her back arched, her head tilted back, her grip on my tightened more, I forgot how to think. Forgot everything. All I knew, was her.

Waking in my room was not what I was expecting. How did we get here? Then it came back to me. It was her. She did it. I looked down at my beautiful mate, sleeping soundlessly on my chest. Her breathing, slow and even, her heart beating in time with mine. She was mine, and I hers. We are now one. I did not care what she really was, she was my mate, my woman, my love. Not my enemy. How father, will react when he learns of this, he would either kill her along with mother, or congratulate me. He would not allow Izayoi around her alone though, that I knew.

I gently ran patterns on her bare back. She stirred in her sleep and slowly her lids opened to look up at me. I smiled down at her, as she slowly rose to look down at me. My hand going to cup her cheek and caressing it. I brought her down for a kiss, feeling her smile, made me the happiest demon.

How I loved her.

Rin's POV

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. I rose, and he placed his hand on my cheek, then slowly bringing me down for a kiss. I smiled, realizing what had taken place last night. Then I pulled away abruptly. Fear started to overtake me. I realized what I did. He realized why I pulled away, and tried to calm me.

"Rin, look at me."

I did as he said. "I love you, I will not harm you, you are my mate, I will only protect you, if you let me. I will leave only if you order me to. No, not even then. I am here to make you happy, I want you to be happy." He sat up and took me in his arms, kissing my forehead. I leaned into him. Relaxing, lets see how much of his words are true. I spoke to him, but not aloud. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. Laying us back down, he drew patterns on my body. He was soon hovering over me, "What else can you do my love?"

I grinned at him. Soon items were flying around the room. The doors to the balcony flew open and the wind came into the room, carrying flower pedals with it. I had it tornado gently around the room, Sesshomaru watched quietly, and then looked at me. He kissed me, I kissed back, wanted another go of what happened last night. He pushed me back onto the bed, since I allowed him to know what I wanted. I grinned, as he pinned my arms above my head. Thunder and lightning came from outside as the wind picked up as well. I put everything back in their place in the room, as the thunder grew louder. Sesshomaru soon became, how should I say, rough, with me, I liked it. I fought against him, to take control, but he would not allow such a thing. So I pushed him, with a little help. I pinned him to the bed, looking down at him, straddling him I dragged my nails down his chest, he growled at me and I grinned. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down, no matter what he did, I did allow him to sit up. I kissed up his chest and then up his neck. Capturing his lips in my own, he moaned into my mouth and I his. What has this Demon lord done to me. I wanted all of him. As he wanted all of me. He growled when I pulled away from him. He tried to sit up again.

"Don't you know that dogs are supposed to obey their master?"

He growled at me for that, and his eyes turned red. He had me pinned beneath him. "You obey me, do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand you. I guess you're going to have put me in my place."

I grinned up at him, as he grinned down at me. Kissing me roughly, lightning shot across the sky. He pulled back and looked outside. "Is that you?"

I smiled, "What if it is?"

He did not reply to me, he kissed me instead. Making me the happiest girl in the world, once more.


	21. Chap21

Rin's POV

Hours later I was laying on my back with Sesshomaru's head on my chest. Running my fingers through his hair. We were both trying to regain our breathing. Eventually he was hovering over me, out breathing back to normal. I leaned up and kissed him before laying back down. "Can we just lay here all day1? I'm tired."

He grinned. "Yes."

Yay. I smiled and rolled over onto my side, as he layed down beside me on his side facing me. I snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sat up and bringing the blanket to cover myself. Sesshomaru was not in the room with me. Where was he? I closed my eyes, and focused. He was a few rooms away. I stood up and spun in a circle. I was fully clothed, and I walked towards where I was sensing Sesshomaru's location. I knocked once before opening the door, and before he could reply. He was sitting at a desk, looking a papers. He looked up at me.

"You're up?"

"Yeah, you weren't there."

I walked over to him and he opened his arms, allowing me to sit in his lap. He focused his attention back to his papers. Fun. Not. I laid my head on his shoulder as he began to write something, read, then write again. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall asleep. He didn't seem to mind either so.

I woke in his arms, he was still at his desk reading and then writing. I kissed his cheek, he turned to look at me. He smirked and then continued what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"  
"Paper work."

"Sounds fun, not."

He smirked again. I started to trace my finger along his strong firm jaw, and then down his neck. I kissed the weak spot on his neck, and then laid my head back on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss my forehead. He finished a few hours later. We walked to the dinning area. On our walk he said that we were at his palace, or castle or whatever it is you wish to call it. He told me that I may now rule by his side. I smirked at that. It was dark out now, so it was time for dinner. I was hungry. He heard my stomach growl and that's when he finished. At the same moment. Funny. I giggled at that.

We reached the dinning area and a servant brought out what people in Kagome's time would call wine. We both received a glass. He sat at the end of the long table, and I sat next to him, I was not ready to be separated from him just yet.

"When we have guests, you will sit at the other end."

I looked to the end of the table and nodded my head.

Food was brought our for me, and I took, thanking the servant that had brought it to me. They looked frightened at first, but soon bowed their head, and left. I looked to Sesshomaru and he had his eyebrow raised, with his glass to his lips.

"What? I was being nice."

"They are servants Rin."

"I can see that, so what."

"We do not speak to them as equals."

"Oh." I looked him in the eyes. "You treat me as your equal don't you. I was a servant once."

I placed my attention back to my food and ate in silence. Taking a sip of my wine once I was finished. A servant came out and took my plate and glass, including Sesshomaru's glass. I sat there and looked at the servant. Remembering when I had to be one. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I stood as did Sesshomaru. We walked through the halls. There were even guards walking through the halls. Some of them would bow to Sesshomaru as we passed, some would whisper about me. A young servant girl, was struggling to lift something at the end of the hall so I went to go help her. After it was put in place, she looked at me and was about to say thank you when she saw Sesshomaru behind me. She bowed her head "I am sorry My Lord, forgive me." She bowed to me. "My lady, forgive me." She left after that. Okay some things are going to have to change around here.

"Sesshomaru?"

I turned to him, his eye brow raised. "If they need help I will help, end of story." He sighed, in defeat.

I smiled big, and hugged Sesshomaru. He did not hug back, he simply pulled away, and walked off. I took off after Sesshomaru. He was fast. I had to search for him, so I focused on where he was. Outside. I reached him, he was walking fast, and did not seem to want to speak with me. "Sesshomaru?"

He walked faster. I called to him several times, but he continued to ignore me. That's it, I have had enough. I put my hand up towards him, and he ran into an invisible wall. He turned to look at me.

"Talk to me."

He looked away from me.

"I'm sorry, I screwed things up again, didn't I? I can leave soon, I won't be a bother anymore." I turned to only have Sesshomaru appear in front of me. He tilted my head up.

"What are you doing to me?" He seemed tired.

I placed my hands on his chest. Looking into his eyes, that seemed almost lost. "Loving you, Showing you how to love." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips. I was going to pull away but his arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He moved down my neck, when we appeared in his room. He smirked, as he kissed down my neck, and finding my weak spot. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Good." I pushed him towards the bed. He fell back onto it, I know he fell on purpose. I straddled him. He was sitting up, and his hands went to my hips. Memories of last night and this morning came back. I smiled, and kissed him, slowly. Pulling away, I was about to get off of him but he stopped me. Looking at him, confused. He laid me down on the bed. It was so soft. I grinned, this again. I'm okay with it. I am more than okay with it. I love it. I can't get enough of him either. Needing him closer to me, I started to pull at his cloths. I want him again, and again, and again. He pulled at my cloths as well. He pulled the blanket over us, and kissed down my neck.

There was a knock at the door, causing us to pull apart.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

NO. Go Away.

"My Lord you have a guest."

We pulled apart and Sesshomaru got dressed, and left the room. I went to his bathing room, and started a bath. After warming the water to my liking, I got in. Soon Sesshomaru returned. He ran into the bathing room, and looked at me. He handed me a piece of paper. A wanted poster, for me, great. I looked up at him.

"Who gave you this?"

"It was only a delivery boy."

I sighed. I ran my hand through my hair. Great, this is just what I need. I looked up at him again, letting the paper fall to the floor. "So they even have the higher ups coming after me now, just great. Would you care to join me, Mi Lord?"

He stripped of his clothing and got in. Wrapping me in his arms, I leaned back against him. I was tense now, knowing who would possibly be coming after me.

"Relax."

"We both know what happened the last time you said that." I turned my head to look up at him, he had a cocky grin on his face. I sighed, and relaxed against him. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of my head. After we were clean we got out and dried off, getting dressed and then going to his bed to sleep. He laid on his back, as I laid the top half of my body on his. My head on his chest, listening to his heat, it was calming. His breathing, his fingers going through my hair.

"Sesshomaru, we have a fight coming, a big one, if they find me…." I trailed off. Lifting my head to look up at him. "I have to leave, and you can't come."

A look of anger plastered his face. "They will use you against me, and I can't, I can't deal with that, they will use you to hurt me. If the right people get a hold of you," I couldn't finish that. I knew what they would do. They had me for a year, I even worked for them for a while, I knew what they are capable of. "I can't lose you."

His hand caressed my cheek.

"I can't lose you either."

"Sesshomaru, you have to let me deal with this on my own."

"No, I will not let you go through with this, not alone, I am to protect you. You will remain here, with me, where I can protect you, where you will be safe."

I sighed, and kissed him. "I can't put you and everyone I love in danger."

I mumbled a few words, and I felt him go limp. He is going to be so pissed when he wakes up.

I left him there, in the bed where we made love, where we became one. I left him, like he knew I would, or did he know at all, did he think that I would actually stay with him? I will not let anything happen to the people that I care about. Not again. I whistled and Blaze came to me. Once on his back he took off. I half to leave them all. I do not yet know if I will come back, but I will try.


	22. Chap22

Rin's POV

I started to get tired, but I couldn't stop, Sesshomaru, would find me, tomorrow morning, if I stopped here. I patted Blaze, and told him to keep moving. It started to rain, but we continued, we still couldn't stop. I was soaked to the bone after a few minutes. I started shivering, but pushed blaze forward. After a few hours of being in the rain, we found a cave, and Blaze stopped. He turned his head so he could look at me. I nodded my head, we entered the cave, and hopped off of Blaze. Patting him and telling him he did good, I went outside, grabbed some wood and then walked back into the cave. Placing the firewood in the middle of the cave, I turned and walked back to the entrance of the cave. I raised my hands, palms to the entrance, and murmured a few words, to put a cover in place. To others outside it would appear as an empty cave, and just in case they would not be able to smell the fire burning, not even Sesshomaru, and his nose. But if we made too much noise it is a possibility that someone could hear us.

I had to dry the wood with magic, before I could get a fire started. I then took my cloths off, and dried them quickly. I put them back on, and then dried Blaze off. He shook his head at me, and then turned away from me.

"Oh come on boy." I sighed, "Fine be that way."

I sat down by a boulder, to lean against it to sleep. I looked around the cave, using the light from the fire. The flames, red, yellow, and orange, it was beautiful. Making the cave look eerie, I smiled, it looked cool at the same time. Boulders, here and there, towards the back of the cave, were sharp rocks, jutting out from the cave walls. Pulling my knees to my chest, I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back. Sometime in the middle of the night, something told me to wake up. My eyes opening slowly and adjusting to the dim light coming from the glowing left overs of the fire. I could see someone moving outside, so I stood and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked closer. I no longer saw them, then I saw him. No. Why is he here, and why now, oh right. He most of noticed that I was missing sooner than I thought. He walked towards the cave. He was looking in, but he couldn't see me. His face held an expression I have never seen before. It almost frightened me, but also, hurt me. I was hurting him. He is looking for me, even after I left.

I wanted so badly to stick my hand out and touch him, to feel his skin against mine. I don't like hurting him, but… He lifted his head in the air and sniffed. I smiled, but also frowned. He was acting more like a dog, *giggle* but also he could find me if keeps this up. He really wants to find me. He walked closer to the cave and came right to the entrance. I knew all he saw was an empty cave. He sniffed again, the look in his eyes, he knew I was here, or was here, that I must have stopped here, at some point. He started to turn away when he stopped. He slowly turned around, his eyes red. Power surrounded him, it was coming off of him in waves, and I could feel it, he was beyond powerful. Oh no. Busted. He relised more power and then the look he got, or I mean the look that I got, that I am now receiving. The barrer came down, and he was looking right at me.

"Sesshomaru, I can explain."

He glared at me, that's it, nothing, he just kept staring at me. Like he was trying to figure something out, like he didn't even know me anymore, and honestly, he doesn't know me.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

He walked towards me, and was only a few inches away, I could reach out and touch him, if I wanted. I looked into his eyes, that were slowly returning to their beautiful golden color, that I love. "I told you that I needed to do some things on my own, I told you…"

"You did, but you did not say that you would sneak away."

"That's who I am."

He just glared at me. "You are coming back with me."

He went to grab my arm, but I stepped away from him. "NO I am not."

I glared at him, just as he did at me.

"You cannot control me, I am not one of your servants, I will not act as an obedient little servant girl, I am done paying that role."

"I don't want you to be my little servant girl. I want you by my side, and I want you to be safe, by my side."

"I can protect myself, thank you, I need to do this."

"Rin, protecting you is my job."

"Yeah, well, that makes me feel like I am incapable of taking care of myself, that I need others to do it for me."

"You are more than capable of doing what ever it is you set your mind to, you can protect your self, I know that." He walked to me and placed his left hand on my waist and his right hand took my chin in his hand, and lifted it so that I could look him in the eyes, and would be able to break away so easily. "But, as you being my mate, and I yours, it is also my job to protect you, even if you do not need the help, or protecting."

I sighed, closed my eyes and then opened them, looking into his eyes, searching for any lies. Only truth lied inside him. My hands went to his chest, I stood on my tip toes and he bent down, meeting each other, our lips met.

I pulled away, "Fine you can come, but if I tell you to do something, or to let me handle something, you have to listen."

"You want me to roll over like a good dog?"

I grinned wide, and my eyes widened, did he just make a joke of his own. "Yes, and if you are a good dog, you may be rewarded." I pecked his lips and walked over towards the boulder that I was sleeping against. I sat down, and looked over to him. "Is he going to be a good dog?"

"Perhaps."

He walked to me and sat down on my left side, I leaned against him, my head on his chest, his arms around me, he leaned back against the boulder. Closing my eyes to get a few more hours of sleep. The sun was rising, and Sesshomaru was resting with his head on my mine. I moved and looked at him. "Time to get going."

We both stood, and I walked to Blaze. "Are you going to look at me now."

He nodded and hugged him. I climbed up, and he started walking. Sesshomaru walking beside me. I sighed, I am never going to be able to get rid of him. Okay, I can do this, I can make this work, somehow. But if anything happens to him. I shook my head not wanting to think about that.

Why can't he let me do this on my own, oh yeah he doesn't want anything happening to me, well okay I understand his point now. He can tag along.


	23. Chap23

Rin's POV

After walking for half a day or more of having Blaze walk for half a day, I decided to stop for a few minutes. I took a walk around the perimeter, just to think. Walking past a tree, I grabbed a dagger and swung high. A man screamed holding his eye, where I stabbed him. Two more men came out and threw my dagger hitting one in the chest. He fell to the ground moaning and groaning. The third came towards me. I put my hands up ready to fight. He swung at me and I ducked, punching him twice in his gut, then moving behind him, I used his calf as a stepping stole. Putting him on his knees, and snapping his neck. I walked to the man I stabbed in the chest, he still now, but still alive. I pulled my dagger out, and walked to the one that I stabbed in the eye. Sesshomaru showed up right when I kneeled down to the man.

"Who sent you? How much are they paying you?"

"Crazy Bitch."

I grabbed him, "Who, and How much?"

"You're insane."

"Do you want me to stab the other eye?" I cocked my head to one side, as he thought about his answer.

"He wants you back, he will stop at nothing to have you back. He said he would pay us double."

"Can you deliver a message?"

"Yes, anything, just don't kill me."

"I thought you weren't supposed to beg for your life."

"Please, I have a family."

I cocked my head to the other side. "And what would they think about the life you have chosen. I mean, I could always go pay them a visit, along with my demon friend over here." I turned to Sesshomaru.

The man began to freak. "No, please, my daughter she just began to walk, and my wife she, we are expecting another."

"Well then, all the more reason, to do as I say, yes?"

"Yes."

I gave him my message, and allowed him to live, and leave. We were back on the road, but I stopped. Sesshomaru stopped as well turning to look at me. "If we stay on the road, it makes it easier for them to track me. We have to go through the trees. It will make it harder for them to track me, but easier for me to get away, how about you?"

"I can do just find, its not I that you should worry about, Rin."

"Sure thing," I jumped on Blaze and he started walking.

Walking through the woods, was making it harder for blaze. I stopped him, and hopped off. "Blaze go." He took off back to where ever it is that he likes to go to, when I send him away. Sesshomaru looked at me. "Makes it easier."

The sun started to go down. "Rin?"

"We keep moving, they would be expecting for me to stop." He nodded and we continued. Moving through the darkness of the trees was something that I had grown used to, it no longer bothered me. It was easy, Sesshomaru I knew had no problem, seeing or moving in the dark. Sesshomaru all of a sudden came and put his arm in front of me, stopping me from walking. "What?"

"Something, doesn't smell right."

Well what does it smell like?"

"I have never smelled this before."

"That's not good, is it?"

"NO."

I saw something, in my head, I grabbed my head. Not this again not now. Sesshomaru held onto my arm, to keep from falling. No. I was gasping for air. "Sesshomaru, hold onto to me and don't let go." He did as I said, wrapping his arms around me. I murmured a few words and we were now standing in one of my places. It was nearby, but out of sight. Some place hidden. In a cave, but underground. I have many places like this. Well hidden, and out of sight. He picked me up and laid me on the 'bed' that I had. "Rin?"

"I will be okay." I sat up straight, grabbing my head, "Aagghhhhh." One hand moved to hold onto his shoulder. "Get out of my head."

"Rin?"

"Agghh."

I looked into his eyes. "I need to borrow something." I placed my hands on each side of his face, and started pulling some of his energy from him. I stopped when it went away, the things in my head. I was breathing hard, trying to regain my breathing, and I was sweating. Sesshomaru didn't look all that great either, or happy for that matter. "Sorry." Our foreheads were now leaning against each-others. "Are you okay now?"

"Awwww look at who's caring."

He laid me down, "Yeah your fine."

I smiled up at him, as he remained sitting at my side. He wouldn't leave me. He moved a piece behind my hair, and continued to just look at me. I smiled up at him, yet again. I grabbed his arm. He understood. He laid down next to me, on his side, with his arm around me. I held onto him. He still had so much power. I wanted to continue, until I drained him. I forced myself to stop, he held so much power, it was unbelievable. I barely took anything from him, but it was hard. If I took all that power, no, because that would hurt him, or even kill him. I can't live with-out him. Looking up at him, he wouldn't look away from me. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, I love this. I love us." I closed my eyes, and focused on him next to me. His body heat. His breathing. The rise and fall of his chest. His heart-beat, I swear I could hear it. Maybe taking some of his energy heightened my senses as well. His arm wrapped around me, keeping me close to him, and safe. I took his arm that was hold me to him. I took his hand in mine, and brought it to my lips. I kissed his hand, and put back where it was, around my waist. I snuggled closer to him if possible and closed my eyes. "Tell me if something seems off." I whispered as I fell asleep.

I woke to Sesshomaru, telling me that it was morning. He was no longer beside me in the bed, but standing up. He must have gone to the surface, and came back down to wake me. I sat up, and looked at him. I was so not a morning person. I ran my hand through my hair, and sighed. It was all tangles already. Oh, well, I will survive. I stood and walked over to him, which was only a few steps. He watched me, and then started walking, once I was by his side. We left the safety of my hiding place, to go out back into the open. The sun was still rising in the horizon, the grass was wet from the morning dew, and you could hear the birds singing their morning tune. It was beautiful. The only reason I liked to get up in the mornings, would be to hear the birds singing. For some reason, I found it calming. It also allowed for me to think, I always thought, but at night and in the mornings, was when I really thought things through. At night you could listen to the crickets, and other animals, it just fit the surroundings. Nature, can be a beautiful thing.

Walking in the morning with Sesshomaru by my side, I would love to do this every morning, and I would love to do it every night. It was quiet this morning, nothing seemed off. It would only last for a certain amount of time though. Everything must come to an end at some point in time right. Nothing can last forever. Even if you want it too. Eventually the birds stopped singing, but it was all too sudden. It was too quiet, something wasn't right. Something was off. This isn't good. Sesshomaru and I stopped, he put his arm out in front of me. I glanced at him, and then putting my attention back to the surrounding forest. He looked down at me, I was fully capable of doing anything right now, if I needed to. I was ready for anything. An arrow came from out of the trees, but it wasn't for me, it was Sesshomaru. He caught it, and threw it to the ground. He caught another one. Before he dropped this one I took it from him. I smelled the tip of it, then I ran my finger along the arrow head. Rubbing my fingers together, I closed my eyes and focused. "Sesshomaru, don't let one of these hit you."

He gave me a strange look. "They're poisoned."

"They do not have a scent how can you tell?"

"Just trust me."

He focused back on cathing the arrows that came at him, one came for me, but I stopped it mid air. My palm towards it, I throw it back at who ever aimed it at me. I heard them fall to the forest floor. I hit them. All of sudden there were many arrows being fired all at once, all of them directed for Sesshomaru and I. Closing my eyes, and focusing on my surrounding, I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. A force field was blocking the arrows from hitting us, but I also had them fly back to who ever shot them. Bodies began to hit the forest floor, like it was raining. Once I knew that I had gotten all of them, I released Sesshomaru's hand and opened my eyes. He looked down at me. "I'm fine."

I started walking, as did he. After a while I heard him speak.

"How did you know that those arrows were poisoned?"

I stopped and looked at the ground and then into his eyes, then back to the ground. "Because I am the one who made the poison. I knew how heightened Demon senses were, I knew we needed a poison they would not be able to sense." I looked back at him. "I don't know how they figured out how to make it. It did not seem as strong, but lets stay safe shall we."

"You made a poison to even kill me?"

"Not you exactly, I would never think of killing you, ever, but the demons that are harder to kill, yes."

"How much more is there about you that I do not yet know?"

I smirked up at him, "You will find out eventually."


	24. Chap24

Kagome's POV

It's strange not having Rin around anymore. Kit misses her, and so do I. Inuyasha's parents, are wonderful, and his mother, lady Izayoi, she is amazing. Kit loves her, and always wants to play with her. I guess I could call her mom, I do sometimes though, and she answers, of course she is the one that said I could call her that, sense I am her sons wife, and mother of his child. Inuyasha smiles more now, which makes me happy, I knew that his mother meant a lot to him, now he can see her again. The days seem to go by faster now. Its funny how that works.

Inuyasha and his father, talk in private occasionally, and then they come home, see Mom, Kit, and I, laughing and smiling, which causes them to smile as well. Kit loves all of the attention, and her father still treats her like a princess. To us, she is a princess, our little girl. She loves to mess with her grandfather, and always asks him questions. He is always happy to answer. Sometimes Kit evens asks questions about Sesshomaru and Rin.

Today should be no different, I suppose. I had a smile on my face, first thing this morning. Kit slept with her granparents last night, so Inuyasha and I, got the night together. Inuyasha and his father had gotten together, and made a home for Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho to live in. Inuyasha had his arm draped around me, and I smiled, when I tried to move and his hold tightened. I rolled over to face him. Placing my hand to his cheek, his eyes shot open. "Good Morning." I told him, as he pulled me in to kiss my lips. He pulled away, our noses touching. "Good morning Kagome."

My smile grew and he pulled me closer to him. How I loved this half demon, and even more so for everything he does. He soon buried his face in the crock of my neck, and breathed in my scent. He likes to do that. He pulled back, and kissed my forehead. I knew that we had to get up soon, and if Inuyasha had his way this morning, he would not allow us out of this bed. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to get dressed."

"NO we don't."

"Yes we do."

"I'll tell you when I hear them." He pulled me closer to him, if that's even possible.

I sighed and gave in.

We had just gotten dressed, when I heard them walk into our home. I walked out of the bedroom, to see Inu-no-taisho holding Kit. I walked up to them, and Izayoi. "She did not want to wake up this moring." Izayoi told me.

"Sounds about right." I went to stand infront of 'dad' and looked at Kit. "Hey baby, are you still tired?"

She turned her little head to look at me. She stretched her little arms out for me and I took her happily. "How about mommy puts you in her bed, and you can sleep a little longer, how does that sound?"

"Mommy." Her little voice was barely a whisper, she really was tired this morning. I took her to my bed, and laid her down. She didn't want me to leave just yet, so I sat next to her, running my hand through her hair, she loved this. Soon she was back asleep and I was able to rejoin my husband and his parents in the living room area of our home. I walked over to Inuyasha and was about to sit down next to him, but he had his way. He pulled me into his lap, my left arm went around his shoulders, as my right hand went to his chest. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, kissing the tip of his nose. I pulled back and looked at his parents sitting across from us. Izayoi had a smile on her face, and I smiled at her.

"You two are just adorable." She said.

"Thank you." I glanced at Inuyasha when he groaned. "And what is your problem?"

"Mom I am a grown man, I am not adorable."

Mom was about to speak, but I beat her to it. "You are adorable, so get over it."

He looked at me. "Kagome?"

"Its true." I got an idea. He knew it too.

"No."

I did it anyways. I touched his ears, and he grabbed my wrists, as he wiggled his ears. "See. Adorable."

He sighed, knowing I won. That's what I thought. Izayoi laughed, and I just smiled at my husband, who was starting to get irritated. I kissed his cheek and he began to calm down.

We all spent hours talking, about anything and everything. More of how Inuyasha traveled together, and then with our friends, who have become family, in our minds. Then I Kit came running in. She went straight for Inuyasha and I. "Daddy."

He picked her up and put her in my lap. "Hey there princess, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Inuyasha asked her.

She nodded "Uhuh grandma sang me a song so that I could fall asleep." Inuyasha looked to his mother, and smiled.

"You know, she did the same for me, when I was your age." He told her.

Her eyes lit up. She looked to me. "Mommy, I like daddy, grandma sing to the both of us."

I smiled down at her. I looked over to mom and smiled at her as well.

Everything seemed perfect, but that all changed when, Inuyasha, was now covering Kit and I with his body. Something blew up in front of our home. I handed Kit to her grandmother, as I grabbed my bow and arrows. Inu- no – taishu, stayed with mom and Kit. Inuyasha and I ran outside to see what was going on. There were Bandits, and a few lower demons attacking the village. How did no one sense them. I fired and arrow and took out one of the demons.

Inuyasha went to go speak with the bandits, but that turned into us having to fight them all, most of them ran away. Of course we won, like always, I don't understand why people and demons try to attack this village when they all know about who lives here. It just doesn't make any sense, especially sense not one of us sensed them coming. We went back to the house, nothing was destroyed, and no one was hurt in the village luckily. I smiled at my little girl, who ran into my arms. She would forever be my angel. I looked to Inuyasha, he nodded and left. Mom and Dad looked at me, I shook my head, and looked at Kit. Inuyasha will figure out what happened, and I will take care of Kit, most likely Inuyasha will go get Miroku and they will work together, like usual.

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru and I have been walking for a few days now. We were on out way to one of my many hide outs. We were almost to one of them. More attacks have happened. They are getting closer and closer every time. Why can't they leave me be? I told them that I was done. I don't want anything to do with them. I guess, they really want me. They must really want to know, what I know, but that there is the problem. I have no idea what it is that they think that I know.

They should know that I am not that easy to kill. There have been so many tries, so many have lost their lives trying to kill me. When will they learn? Some of these men might have families, why can't they let them be with their families, of course they probably chose this life on their own. I never should have worked for him in the first place, ever. Or them for that matter. Why did I have to be so stupid?

We reached the location. I looked at Sesshomaru "I hope that you don't mind getting wet. I looked up at him. I did not feel like going just yet, there was a water fall and lake here, surrounded by trees and flowers. It was beautiful. I striped to only wear my undergarments and dived into the water from atop the water fall, where we had been standing. I hit the water, and the swam to the surface to see Sesshomaru striping of his clothing. I smiled as he jumped. He hit the water, instead of coming to the surface, he pulled me under the water and kissed me. An underwater kiss, I like it.

We swam and then I dived under the water. I swam until I reached it. The under water cave. I have a few of these. I think its cool. I had our cloths appear in the cave, and then the coolest part, was that there was a hot spring pool down here. I stepped into it, and stood in the middle. I dipped my head back into the water, and then stood up straight once again. The water came to my chest, as of now. Feeling two strong arms wrap around my waist caused a smile to form on my lips. I leaned into him, and sighed. He really loves me. I love this side of him, and even more, sense it has just been the two of us. He hasn't had to go back to being emotionless Sesshomaru, much. I turned my head, as he lowered his to place a gentle kiss to my lips. I wrapped my left arm around the back of his neck to pull him closer, while my right hand went to one of his arms. His hold on me tightened, and I smiled. He nibbled my bottom lip and I allowed him access. After a while, he was sitting at the edge of the pool, I made a seat in here out of rocks at one point before. I straddled his lap, and kissed him. A thought crossed my mind. I pulled away, and Sesshomaru growled, not liking that I pulled away.

"I think we have a problem."

"What could be the problem?"

I looked at him, and pointed to him and then myself. I kissed him. "We never stop."

I kissed him again. I felt his lips twitch, a smile. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him harder. I found myself lying down, with Sesshomaru hovering over me. I brought his lips back to mine. "Maybe it is you who has the problem Rin."

"NO, I'm pretty sure that you do too, Mr. Don't pull away from me."

He smirked and kissed me again. That night continued to be pure bliss.


	25. Chap25

Sesshomaru's POV

Feeling someone a top of my chest, my eyes opened. I looked down to see my Rin. She is beyond beautiful. I will do anything for her, as long as she is happy, I am happy. Throughout the past few days, I have seen, she really has grown. It has also caused me to wonder, what did she get herself into I after I left her with Kaede and Inuyasha? I should have just kept her with me. Now she is being hunted, I do not know why, nor will she tell me. Her powers seem to be under control, but she seems to get headaches often. She had stolen some of my energy, my power, to help her control herself, and to strengthen her powers. She takes hardly anything out of me, and I know that she is struggling, to fight the urge to take more than she needs.

Her kind, feed off of power, if they find a good supply, they will drain it dry. The urge to drain me, must be eating at her. It seems that the tables have now turned. She is the one doing all of the fighting, instead of I.

She stirred in her sleep, whispering my name. I ran my hand along her bare back, creating my own pattern along her smooth skin. Her body relaxed, a smile made its way to my lips, as she snuggled in closer to me. Her bare chest moving against mine, I had to control myself, not to wake her, and have my way with her once more. It seems as if maybe we do have a problem, I think of it as a wonderful problem. It is not a problem at all. How did I get lucky enough to have her as my mate.

Although she is 'human' I do not care. She is mine, and no one else will ever lay a finger on her. She will remain safe, with me. She will forever lay in my arms. Looking at her again, she seemed to be at peace, asleep in my arms. I was able to sleep as well, without worry, as long as she is with me. This woman will be my down fall. I should be upset about this, that my mate is 'human'. But I do not know if I could live without her now. I would only hurt her, if I left. If I were the one to hurt, I would never forgive myself.

I was brought back to reality when I felt soft gentle lips against my own. I closed my eyes, and my arms tightened around her small body. She moved to straddle me, running my hands along her sides, she moaned into me. She kissed harder, shoving her tongue into my mouth. She thinks she could dominate me? I sighed and let her have her fun, although I do enjoy this, this side of her. Her nails ran down my chest, causing for me to hiss, and let out a low growl. I could feel her smiled against my lips. She soon kissed down my jaw and to my neck.

Flipping our position, I had her pinned to the bed. She looked up at me, shocked at what I had done. "Rin?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is it that you think you are doing?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Pleasuring you, my lord."

"Good girl."

My lips crashing to hers. My animal came out, and I couldn't hold back. She became more wild herself. This was something different entirely. This was not how we usually did things. It was highly enjoyable. Rin continued to moan, which only encouraged me more. Eventually we both came back to reality, he laying on my chest, trying to regain her breathing. She lifted her head to look at me. She was sweaty, and a few strands of hair stuck to her face. I moved those strands behind her ear. She smiled up at me, and I could feel myself melt. This woman holds power over me. Over I, Sesshomaru. I would travel to hell, for her, any day. I kissed her forehead, "Rest Rin."

She laid her head back down to my chest, soon she kissed it, and then stilled. Her breathing slowly began to even out. She fell asleep. Leaving me to wonder in my thoughts.

Rin's POV

Waking up to Sesshomaru beneath me, brought a smile to my face. I sat up as did he. I stood and got dressed for the day. I need food, so I must go hunting. "Sesshomaru, stay here, I will be back soon."

I walked over to him, now fully dressed. "I promise I will come back, I just need to go hunting."

He nodded and I left the safety of the hide out. A few meters from the hideout there was a rabbit. Perfect. A bow and arrow appeared in my hands, and I succeeded in catching my food. I walked back into the hideout with the now skinned rabbit and firewood. Getting my food going, I walked back over to the bed, and sat down. Sesshomaru was still under the covers, he was now sitting up. I smiled at him, and caressed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his hand. I think I might tell him, a little more soon. He has a right to know more.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Um, I might have done something bad." He gave me a strange look. "I am afraid to tell you. That and I do not wish to speak of it much. I do not like the memories it brings."

"Rin?"

"I have done things, that I shouldn't have, I have done horrible things, but they deserved it. Now the people I worked for are after me, because I left, and they know that if I am not on their side, then I am against them. They know that I can kill them. Then there is him."

Sesshomaru took my chin in his hand, and turned me so that I could look at him.

"Who is this, him?" He said with a growl.

I looked down, his hand dropped from my chin. "Another demon." I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Who wants me as his, but I shut him down. He was not too pleased with that."

Sesshomaru growled, and touched his bare chest. "I am forever yours."

"Mine." He wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent, and I felt him calm down.

"We should get moving after I eat."

He nodded and then I moved to check on my food. A few more minutes and it should be ready. I sat back down with Sesshomaru, I was about to just rest my eyes for a moment when he asked a question. "Why do you get headaches?"

I pulled away from him, and looked at him. "I get visions sometimes, or a feeling, I know what is going to happen before it happens. Sometimes I also get flashbacks, either my own, or from others that have suffered. I can feel their pain, and my own. That's all I will tell for now, so don't try to ask more about it today."

He clinched his jaw and agreed. Eating my now cooked food quickly, then leaving with Sesshomaru. Another few days walk. Fun. I wonder what kind of trouble we will run into this time.


	26. Chap26

Rin's POV

Traveling without Blaze feels off. But I do have Sesshomaru with me so that helps. I miss Blaze, I wonder how he is doing. Oh, wait I could totally cheek in on him. I am so silly, why didn't I think of this long ago. I touched Sesshomaru's arm, as we walked, motioning for him to know that I wished to stop to rest, for a moment. He nodded and I sat down against a tree. He stood nearby, at another tree a few feet away, keeping a look out, to protect, how sweet. Closing my eyes, and breathing deeply, I had to concentrate. It is important to focus, all of my attention on Blaze. He was in an open field. I soon saw another black horse come from out of the tree line nearby. Blaze stopped eating the grass, to look at this beautiful horse. She walked to him, and he did his own version of how to show that he loves you. She did the same. They must know each other. She started to eat too, and he looked around to cheek for any danger, I am guessing. She moved, and I swear she looks pregnant. I focused in on her energy then to the baby inside of her. OMG. Blaze is going to be a father. Why did I not know this. Oh, right, because I was too focused on myself. I fell so selfish, I should really fix that. I feel like a terrible friend, what is wrong with me?

I came back to, and saw Sesshomaru staring at me questionably. He stood where her was, and made no movement to come over to my side. Then I noticed that I was smiling like an idiot. Raising an eyebrow at me, I answered him. "Blaze is going to be a father." He continued to stare at me, and I waved it off.

Standing up, my head started to ache. NO, not this again. Please, no. Wait this one feels different somehow. I felt to hands on my shoulders, holding me up, so that I wouldn't fall to the ground. I gripped my head, as Sesshomaru held onto me. Stop I don't want to see this anymore. Please stop.

My family, being murdered in front of me all over again. Why does this have to happen now? Why now? I was happy. I could feel tears threating to leave my eyes, and flow down my face. Stop! Please stop! It did, and an all new seen formed in my head. Sesshomaru and I. Near a tree, he was holding me, as I was hunched over, holding my head. When, NO.

I came back to reality, just in time to block off the attack of flames that came our way. A shield that had appeared in front of us. "We have to get out of here now!"

Sesshoamru and I took off in a completely different direction, not where we wanted to go, nor from the direction we had once come from. Why is he here? This is so not okay. Why did I see my family being killed, then to have him attack us? This has never happened before.

Another ball of fire came towards us. I shot back at him, but he dodged. Sesshomaru pulled out bakusaiga. Something told me that we did not want to kill the man that is now after us. He was about to swing but I stopped him, by call to him. "Sesshomaru no." He stopped and looked at me angrily. "Something tells me not to kill him, I'm not sure why, but we need him alive." Although I was not entirely honest with him. Its not that we need him alive, its more of, that, well. I need him alive. Why would I need this guy who is trying to kill us alive? Nothing is making sense right now. Another man appeared. "Him you can kill." Sesshomaru killed him with ease, and smirked, so weird. Strange demon, or not, I love him anyways. A women tackled me to the ground, as men tried to attack Sesshomaru. The woman and I rolled on the ground, and towards a cliff. I have to stop or we will both fall off the cliff, sorry but I don't feel like falling to my death today sweety. Too late, we tumbled off. I heard Sesshomaru roar, oh boy he is in his true form now. I somehow managed to get a grip on the side of the cliff. The woman was holding on for dear life to my foot. I looked down at her, she was covered in filth. I kicked her in the face, once, twice, third times the charm. She fell, and I started to pull myself back up. Climbing actually. We fell quite a ways down, but I am still somewhat close to the top. I hate climbing, just don't look down right. Oops, my bad, just looked down. I gripped the side of the mountain I guess you could call it or cliff, or whatever, it was still a giant rock of earth that is shooting for the sky. I don't like heights very much and they don't like me. Using most of my upper body strength I was anble to make it back to the top. I pulled my self up and over, and laid on my back at the edge of the cliff. Hahaha, probably not the best idea to just lay there, right? I stood and saw Sesshomaru with a dead man in his mouth. I walked over to him. Everyone else seemed to have left, or died, trying. I put on a stern, and straight face, and spoke as seriously as I could without laughing. Pointing one finger at Sesshomaru while my other hand was on my hip. "Sesshomaru drop him."

He dropped him and then turned back to normal. The look on his face, I couldn't hold it anymore. I dropped to my knees, laughing. Sesshomaru was infront of me now, and I looked up at him. He held his hand out and I took it. Standing oncew more I was still laughing, I think I even saw Sesshomaru trying not to smile or laugh with me. Although I could see that he was indeed worried about me, which caused me to stop laughing.

I hugged him, and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine."

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my neck and breathing me in. He must have been freaking out or something. I pulled away and started to walk again. We continued to walk as if nothing had even happened. I think I would like to keep it that way. There was this feeling I got from that guy. He seemed to be able to do almost the same things I could. What is with that? I thought I was good at fighting and using my powers, but for him to be able to do the same thing. I mean I knew that there were other witches and what not out there somewhere. But this guy, there was something about him. I didn't want him, I needed him, but what kind of need was it? I need him in my life, want him in my life, yes. But why? Why? I don't understand this.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, I started to debate if I should tell him or not. NO! He mustn't know. I am afraid of how he will react. I can't tell him, unless I know what all of this means first. Although I did not feel attracted to this man, I still felt a pull towards him. I stopped and gripped my head, falling to my knees. "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru was calling my name, and I finally looked up at him. "I don't get it, I can't even put it into words, or how to explain it, or how to tell you. I don't understand what is going on."

"What are you speaking of Rin?"

I looked at him with a pain, and guilty expression, and I did not like the look I received in return. "I have no idea, I just don't know." I gripped my head again and started to rock back in forth, back and forth, over and over again. Trying to make sense of what was going on. What could this mean? What does this man mean to me? Why do I feel some sort of pull to him? Why does he seem familiar? Why did I stop Sesshomaru from killing him? Why do I feel like I have to keep him alive? What is going on? What is wrong with me?

Sesshomaru picked my bridal style and started to carry me. It was dark out, and I was getting tired. There was a hut nearby that was abounded, and we decided to rest there for the night and leave in the morning. Gently placing me down on the bed that was inside, after I purified it, to clean it. Sesshomaru sat on the bed, with me in his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder. He had stripped down to only his pants, and I was still in my kimono. Oh well. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him as if I would die without him. And honestly I am afraid to test that theory. I need him in my life more than anything. So why did I feel something with that man that attacked us earlier?

I buried my face in the crock of Sesshomaru's neck and tried to breathe. I was beginning to hyperventilate. Not good. He started to rub my back to try to calm me but nothing was working. He kissed the side of my head, and continued to try and soothe me. Eventually I calmed down and was not ready to answer his question, although I knew that I had no choice, but to answer him.

"Rin, what is wrong?"

I looked up at him, and tried to smile, but failed. I can't lie to him. But I can't lie to him, so I told him the truth. "I love you." I kissed him, while tears ran down my face. My chest hurt, almost as if it would burst without him. I needed this demon, and he needed me. I pulled him as close to my body as I could. It was nothing sexual, just a way to keep him close to me. This kiss was to tell him how much I loved him, and needed him. How afraid I was, I am, if I lose him, if I lost him. I pulled away trying to catch my breath. My forehead against his, tears flowed from my eyes, dang this demon for bringing all emotions back to me, and making me show weakness.

"I don't know what is going on?" I looked at him, with hope that he could help me understand, and fear of the unknown. He caressed my face with his hands, and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me."

I took a deep breathe, and looked away. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

He turned me to look at him. The look in his eyes, why? I sighed "There was something about that man that attacked us. I don't know what though. It confuses me." I told him honestly.

"There is more?"

My hold on him tightened. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"Rin?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I bit my lip and looked at him. "I felt something towards the man." I was going to continued but the look I was getting now. I reacted quickly. I held onto him tighter than I have before. "He seemed familiar, but I have never seen him before. But there was something, I don't know what it is, I just know that somehow, some way. He is important to me." I took Sesshomarus face in my hands and looked him in the eyes. "You are everything to me Lord Sesshomaru, and I love you more than I can bare. I love you so much, it hurts." I cracked at the end. It really did, it hurt, how much I loved him, it hurt. I sat there in his lap, staring at him. He held no emotion, I couldn't even feel anything from him, he was blocking me from him. I searched for something, hoping for him to give me some kind of sign. But there was none. I moved to leave, but his grip tightened. I looked back at him, he was fighting everything. From how he used to do things, to how it is now. He is deciding. He pulled me to him, and took my face in his hands. He kissed me hard, it took my breath away. He pulled back, and looked at me, "You are mine." I smiled at him. Placing my hands over his that are still on my face. "I am yours."

I kissed him, and soon was able to fall asleep in his arms.


	27. Chap27

Rin's POV

My eldest brother, had woken me, and was pulling my hand now. I didn't know what he wanted, I was tired. "Brother, can I go back to sleep now?"

"No Rin, now be quiet and stay here. Don't you move, or make a sound, do you understand?"

I just nodded my head, and hid in my brothers hiding spot he had created for me, just for me. I could hear screaming coming from outside. Where was mother and father? Brother went back to wake the others. He was about to get them to hide as well when men came into our home. One had my mother by her hair, she was being dragged. All of the men that came in, grabbed my brothers, as others went to my mother, and started doing things to her, I didn't know what they were doing, but I think brother knew. He was screaming and cursing at them. I have never heard him use language like that before. Mom was screaming for them to stop what it was that they were doing. The men would switch off with each other, almost like playing tag. When they were done, they cut her head off. I was so frightened I couldn't even scream, but tears rolled down my cheeks, and my hands flew to my mouth. My brothers were trying to get free from the men. My eldest brother managed to get one of them, and dodged towards some of the others. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't take the screams any longer, I closed my eyes, and covered my ears with my hands, and started to rock back and forth, praying for it to all stop, and for someone to save me from this nightmare.

I woke to Sesshomaru shaking me, I was sweating, and shaking, my breathing was ragged. Just a nightmare, I got to relive that moment again. Why do I keep having these of my family? I looked at Sesshomaru. "Rin?"

"It was nothing." I told him looking away from him, trying to regain myself, and not to go back to that place, I once feared. He wrapped his arm around me and I jumped. He moved his arm and I apologized, and pulled it back, holding onto his arm for dear life. "Rin?"

"It won't stop." I looked at him. "Save me." I was begging him. He caressed my face, and leaned in. Kissing my lips softly and passionately. He also allowed me to feel how much he cared for me, what he would do to protect me. I pulled back only to snuggle into his bare chest as his arms wrapped around my body, protecting me from everything, or trying to protect me from everything. Some things seem to haunt you. I didn't realize that I had fallen back to sleep until I felt someone nearby, apparently so did Sesshomaru. He was now dressed and walking over to me. I spoke to him in his so that whoever it was wouldn't hear us, even though it is a possibility that they already know that we are in here, they wouldn't be able to hear our plan, if we have one.

"Its him again." I looked down, "I. I don't know if we should fight him or not." I looked back at Sesshomaru as he stared at me like I had grown another head over night. I glared at him, pouted. "Fine." I grabbed my weapons and prepared myself to fight. I looked to Sesshomaru. "He is waiting for the right moment."

Sesshomaru moved to go outside, but at the last second I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow, questioning my move. "He used the poison, don't take step outside the front door." I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Sesshomaru wrap your arms around me." He did as I said, and pictured the forest in the surrounding area. We appeared outside, no poison. He slowly released me, and I held my head for a second, regaining my ground.

Then he spoke. "You know it's been a while since I've had a good fight."

"Who sent you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know beautiful." I did not like his tone, or that smirk he wore on his face. Sesshomaru growled at his beautiful comment. I smirked. This man has no idea what he is doing.

"I would actually, yes. Who are you?"

"I cant tell you that, sorry love."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Love." I raised my eyebrow in annoyance.

"Too, bad why don't you come with me, huh, get you away from that filth." He motioned towards Sesshomaru. That did it. Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red, and his power was coming off of him in waves. But I took the first swing. I blew wind towards the man taunting us, but he dodged it. This little. I threw fire at him, he kept dodging. What is with him? I finally hit him, and he looked at me with surprise. I smirked and throwing air his way, knocking him to the ground. He looked at me and then started to look around frantically. Sesshomaru came at him from behind. The man blocked Sesshomaru's attack by using a shield. Sesshomaru stayed on him, swinging when there was an opening, and trying to knock him off his feet, this guy is good. I saw the man reach for a dagger in his belt. "Noo!" I used what I could and was able to block the attack. I have used to much energy, this isn't good, we have to get out of here, and fast. I blew the guy back, and grabbed onto Sesshomaru. I knew that we needed help, we need as much help as we could get, I guess I am going to have to bring others into this, even if I don't want to. Absorbing Sesshomarus energy and transporting us all at the same time, is a bit tricky, but it worked. Although right when we were begging to leave the fight I saw the man throw a dagger, I was to distracted to stop it, and keep Sesshomaru out of the way from it.

We disappeared and we appeared in the living room of Inuyasha and Kagome's home. Inuyasha parents were in the living room along with Inuyasha and Kagome. My stomach and side hurt. Inuyasha eyes grew wide, Kagome and Izayoi jumped and placed their hands over their hearts, while Inu-taishu narrowed his eyes. I looked down, and saw the dagger.

"Well that doesn't look good." My knees grew week, and they gave out. Sesshomaru caught me and picked me up bridal style. I heard Kagome getting to work, "Bring her here." She cleaned off the kitchen table and Sesshomaru placed me on it. Inuyasha was next to come in along with his parents. Ino-taishu kept his eyes narrowed, and glared. Oh boy. My vision began to get a bit blurry, I shook my head, I have to stay awake. I can't fall asleep. Sesshomaru held my hand, and I squeezed his hand when he went to move to try to help do something. I was not letting his hand go, I looked at Kagome and Izayoi.

They were trying to get ingredients together to help me. And what not, also thinking that it was a regular normal dagger. "Its poisoned."

They stopped and looked at me. "How do you know its poisoned? I don't smell any poison" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I know, I made it. It's meant for demons, it won't harm humans, much, but it can cause 'me' to get sick, if not done right." I looked at Kagome, she showed me what she had, and I nodded to her. First she started to smash everything together, as Izayoi gathered the materials to wrap my wound. "Inuyasha get the fire going, and put a poker or knife in the fire."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay." He nodded and I looked up at Sesshomaru, I smiled at him. Squeezing his hand tightly in mine, for him to squeeze back. I looked at Inu-taishu, I smiled at him the best I could, "Surprise." I said, and cringed, that hurt. I laid my head back down on the table and looked up at Sesshomaru, he looked hurt and lost. I just held his hand tighter, and started speaking with him, only him, through our minds. "I will be fine, just don't let go of my hand." He nodded and held my hand. Kagome finished and looked at me.

"Do you want or?"

"No I will do it."

"Okay."

She grabbed a wooden spoon and wrapped some fabric around it and gave it to me, putting it in my mouth. She looked at Inu-taishu and called him dad, Sesshomaru's face was priceless, I held his hand tighter, to help calm him and myself. Taking deep quick breaths, to prepare myself.

"Inuyasha bring that poker here, Dad I need you to help hold her, just in case." He held my lower body down, by holding my legs, and inuyasha brought the poker over, as Kagome looked at me. She placed one hand on my stomach near the dagger, and the other hand grabbed the dagger. She pulled and I turned my head, biting down, trying not to scream out in pain. She took the poker and then stuck it in me, on my wound. That really hurt. My nails dug into Sesshomarus arms that sense he had to hold my shoulders down. I screamed slightly but it was muffled by me biting down. Kagome then placed the ingredients on the wound, and had Sesshomaru help me sit up some to wrap me. I was still in my kimono, but they had to rip it, down the middle. So once that was done the men left, except for Sesshomaru, as Kagome and Izayoi helped dress me, and clean me the best that they could. Inuyasha and his father came back in right when my eyes closed, and darkness surrounded me. Although I did hear them, before completely losing consciousness. There was growling and fighting going on.


	28. Chap28

Rin's POV

I was on something soft, a bed. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. I tried to lift my arm so I could use my hand to wipe my eyes, to see if that would help. I couldn't move my arm, not one bit. My arm was so heavy, I could feel someone holding my hand though, funny, how I couldn't move it, yet I could feel someone holding it. The darkness started to come back, but I tried to fight it, only to lose.

I heard them first. But I couldn't exactly feel anything, my limbs were numb, and my eyes still wouldn't open. I decided to just rest and listen in on what they were saying, and who was talking. It was Sesshomaru, I know it, that voice it is him, he is with me. Taking care of me in his own way, waiting for me to wake up. The other voice though, who is that? Its familiar, oh right his dad, Inu-taishu. They were speaking of me.

"She is one of them, you know what must be done." Inu-taishu seemed angry, or upset, maybe both. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, although I did feel something squeeze and hold my hand tighter. Sesshomaru is holding my hand, I can feel his hand on mine. That's a good sign right. Something in the air shifted, it was inu-taishu. "You have yet to release her hand my son, and she smells of you?" It was more of a question, he also seemed to have started to come to the conclusion. I tried to speak but nothing worked, so I relaxed and continued to listen. "Do you, my son, have someone to protect?" He squeezed my hand and then let go. NO. Why would he let go? Then I felt his hand on my face. Then back to holding my hand. "I Sesshomaru, have someone to protect." His hold on my hand tightened, I tried to squeeze back but I still couldn't move my hand, not even a finger. Inu-taishu sighed "I suppose making an exception for this one, wouldn't hurt." Instead of relaxing, I began to freak out, only a little. I want to wake up. I feel so weak though, how much blood did I lose, how long was I out?

Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Seshomaru! I thought, please, I want to wake up. I was about to freak out more, when Sesshomaru said my name. "Rin?"

I felt his hand still holding mine, "Rin, wake up." It was an order, I tried, but nothing worked. I tried pulling energy from him, but even that didn't work. Why can't I do anything to wake up? Soon I felt energy flowing into me, and Sesshomaru holding my hand in between the two of his. He was feeding me his energy, to help me. He must have felt something and knew what I wanted, what I needed.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu-taishu asked, he sounded almost worried.

"Rin, Wake. UP!"

And I did, my eyes fluttered opened, and I looked over to him, by the side of my bed. I smiled up at him, and he smiled. He smiled. He smiled back at me. I was focused on only Sesshomaru. One of his hands came to cup my cheek and I leaned into his hand. I tried to speak but nothing came out. So I spoke to him in our own little way. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days."

His father came back with water, and handed it to Sesshomaru, who then helped me drink the water. "Okay now I feel helpless, I don't like this, I want out of this bed. I moved to sit up, to feel pain shoot throughout my body, okay bad idea. Sesshomaru pushed me slowly and gently back down on the bed, and gave me the look to stay. I did and sighed. I was finally able to speak. "I don't like this." He was about to speak when there was a little part demon child running in and moved to jump up on the bed, and onto me, but was caught mid-air. Sesshomaru caught Kit in mid-air before she could land on me. He was about to put her on the floor, when she started trying to get to me. I reached my arms out some, "Its, okay, I'm okay." He placed her down next to me, in the bed.

She snuggled into my side carefully, trying not to hurt me, key trying. I winced and she noticed. He bottom lip started and then so did the tears building in her eyes. "Its okay sweetie."

"Auntie Rin?"

I kissed her forehead, and put one arm around her, holding her to me, and began to sing to her, which calmed her down, and soon she was fast asleep. I looked back to Sesshomaru, who never took his eyes off of me, and then to his Father, who was at the foot of the bed, keeping an eye on me. Izayoi came in to check on me, and Inu-taishu tensed, I smiled at him, to show kindness, and that I wouldn't hurt her. She asked me how I was feeling and told me that Kagome and Inuyasha had to go to take care of some things in the village. I was fine now, just tired, funny how I slept for three days, but it felt like I didn't get any at all. I looked to Sesshomaru who looked at me and then to Kit, and I swear there was something in his eyes, but I'm not sure if I am seeing things or not, he was something new to me, so I'm not sure what it was. Izayoi took the sleeping kit out of my arms, and took her to the other room, I was actually back in my home. Sesshomaru must have carried me. Inu-taishu continued to stare at me, and I finally got tired of it.

"Stop staring at me already, it is rude." His eyes narrowed at me, "I won't hurt them, besides if I wanted any of you dead, you would be dead already." I moved to sit up, and Sesshomaru stopped me, again. I looked at him, and then he slowly helped me sit up. I spoke to him in our little way again. "I need a back rest." I gave him a look and he moved onto the bed, sat behind me, and I leaned back on him. He kept his arms gently around me, careful not to hit the wound. His father seemed to ease up some at that.

"I apologize." I said to Inu-taishu, "that was rude and wrong to say, I just don't like it when people stare at me okay. Besides if you wanted me dead, something tells me you wouldn't get very far, even if you tried." I could feel the rumble in Sesshomarus chest when he growled at his father. I placed my hand over his. "Calm down, Mr. cranky pants." He turned his attention to me, and sighed, calming himself. His father continued to stare at us, and I was about to make another comment.

"You're good for him." He motioned towards Sesshomaru, who looked back to his father. I smiled and turned my head some to look at sesshomaru. I kissed his check to get a low groan. Hahahahahha. His father noticed and grinned at us, and I laughed. "If you're a good boy, you get a treat."

His father shook his head, and then turned and left the two of us in the room together.

"Rin." It was a warning tone, lol I win. I sighed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder, and turned my head towards his neck, I kissed his neck once, and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Inu-taishu left I guess, I didn't see him leave, but I no longer felt his presence in the room. Sesshomaru brought my lips to meet his, and I felt sadness and joy behind this kiss. He pulled away to whisper in my ear. "Don't you ever do something like that again." I just nodded my head and placed my hand to the back of his neck, as the other made patterns on his arm. I brought his lips back to mine, and refused to release him. Once we pulled away, I leaned into him more, and closed my eyes. "I'm tired."

"Rest." I did as he said, and fell asleep in his arms.


	29. Chap29

Rin's POV

I woke up leaning against Sesshomaru, he had his eyes, closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep, just relaxing. I brought my hand up and started to trace his jawline, to feel him and then hear him start to make, almost like a purr sound. I smiled and pecked his lips with my own once, and winced, when it hurt to move. Sesshomaru's eyes shot opened and looked at me, to check on me. My hand went to my side, and I sat up. Moving so that I could see the wound. It was bandaged, it didn't open or anything, that I could tell, but it did hurt. "I'm okay."

I just got a glare. Kagome came in, and saw me awake. She checked me, making sure that I was okay, and that there was no infection, then gave me a new bandage. Sesshomaru stayed by my side the entire time. I smiled at him, and he nodded his head at me. Everything is perfect, sort of, other than the fact that I have people trying to kill me and Sesshomaru, and that I am injured. Inuyasha came in with a bowl of soup for me to eat, and I took thanking him. I ate in my room with Sesshomaru watching me, as if I would fall over and die right here in this very moment, I shook my head and smiled to myself. While eating I thought of when I should tell them that I need their help, I so wanted to do this on my own, but it seems that, that is not the case, I need the help of my family. I will talk to them about it tomorrow.

Once I had finished my soup Inuyasha came and took the now empty bowl, I laid back down and Sesshomaru held me in his arms. I don't think that I will ever leave these arms, don't get me wrong, I love being in his arms, but he hasn't let me go ever, not once. Okay that seems overly dramatic, but I am sticking with it. I closed my eyes, just to focus on us, just him and me, laying down in my bed. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. I sat up, and my side did not hurt as bad as it did before. Sesshomaru wasn't holding me. I stopped breathing, there he was, he moved to a chair that was beside my bed. His eyes were closed, and he looked as if he were asleep. Wait is he really asleep right now. I wonder. I managed to stand up and then sit in his lap. His arms wrapped around me on instinct. I smiled at that, how cute. I started poking his face, and in my best talking to a baby voice. "Who is the cutest little doggy ever." I didn't even get to finish what I was saying.

He grabbed my wrist, "Stop that, now." He opened his eyes to look at me, and they showed annoyance, love, affection, worry, anger, and lust. I smiled at him.

"No way."

"Rin." He used his warning tone again.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Fine, alright you win." I was pouting like a child, I haven't acted like this in years, I like it.

He lifted me up and placed me back on the bed. "No, I am tired of being in bed. Wait how long did I sleep for?"

"Almost two days."

"Really?"

He nodded, and I shook my head, wow!

"Sesshomaru, could you please help me walk around, if I am in this bed any longer, my head will explode."

He helped me stand, and we walked to the living room. No one was here, it was just us, and I didn't mind at all. I like having alone time with him, although it would be more fun if I weren't injured. Oh well, life goes on. Sesshomaru helped me sit down, while he went to get me some food. I waited a while for him to come back, but after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I stood slowly and walked to the wall, I used the wall for support, so that I wouldn't fall. I slowly walked around the house, just to walk, I needed to do something, walking around the house was the best bet. If I walked outside Sesshomaru would be pissed, he will already most likely be upset with me just walking around the house. I will be fine, I have had worse than this. I was walking around the living room again when he returned. He glared at me, and I glared back.

"I figured it would be best to walk around a little while a waited, and instead of going outside I decided to just walk in a circle around the living room."

He nodded and then began to cook the few rabbits he had gotten me. Rabbits were good, and he knew I liked them, but are they annoying to try to catch, although for him I am sure that it was a piece of cake. I learned that saying from Kagome, or did I. It is from her time period.

I went and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and was careful not to hurt me. I laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, relaxing and breathing in his scent that calmed me. I could feel him relaxing as well, I still felt tired, but that is because I have been in bed for days, unable to move around. I know that once I a healed completely I am sparring with someone, or I might lose my mind.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Once I am completely healed, I'm fighting someone before I lose my mind."

I lifted my head to look at him. He had a smirk on his face which caused me to let out a giggle.

"I have missed that smiled of yours."

I stopped smiling a giggling at his comment, only then to smile bigger. I reached up and traced his jawline with my fingers, and then kissed him gently. Pulling back I smiled at him and laid my head back down waiting for my food to be ready. Why must it take so long for it to cook? Oh well.

All too soon there were little feet running towards my home, and soon running in side followed by her parents and grandparents. Kit came running to me and I opened my arms for her. "Careful with me now." I told her so that she wouldn't harm me. She made sure to slow down and be careful, she is such a good girl. After our hug, I turned her around and she sat in my lap and started to poke Sesshomaru.

We all watched and waited for Sesshomaru's reaction. Soon we got it. He turned his head towards her and said "Boo." She hid in my arms and turned her head into my chest giggling. Everyone had a smile on their face, I was enjoying this time with the people that I call my family. They may not be family by blood, but they are the people that care for me, and I care for them, so they are my family.


	30. Chap30

Rin's POV

We were all siting around the rabbits cooking and now there was even a pot of vegetables going that Kagome had brought. I knew that I was going to be unable to eat all of the rabbits so having them here is perfect. Kit was running around being silly and I was laughing with her whenever she did something that was funny. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on me, he too was watching Kit be silly as was everyone else. She was adorable, and everyone loved her. I leaned against Sesshomaru, and laid my head down on his shoulder. He looked down at me, and I smiled at him.

His father looked over at us, and then turned his head, when we looked over at him. Kagome was messing with Inuyasha, as he was saying something about no more kids, that one was enough. He will have another, I just know it.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you have much of a choice, besides, it is a bit late to be saying that one is enough." I told him with a grin on my face, Kagomes face dropped and she looked at me.

Inuyasha looked at his wife/mate, and he seemed a little frightened, yet angry at the same time.

"Inuyasha I really have no idea why she said that."

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, I don't know what she is talking about." All eyes were on them, and now they are all on me.

"She didn't know, but now she does, along with everyone else. I just have this feeling, I guess you could call it."

It got quiet and then Kit came running in. "I'm going to be a big Sister!"

"It is a possibility." Inuyasha told her.

"Yay!" She started running around the room screaming that she was going to be a big sister, and that she was going to have a little brother or sister. It was absolutely adorable. Although Sesshomaru his father, and Inuyasha didn't like the screaming too much. You could see that it bothered them, but they tried to hide it. I knew Inuyasha was used to it by now, since it is his own daughter. Sesshomaru had me around when I was a young girl, and I know I would sometimes get really loud. I looked up at Sesshomaru, and smiled at him. I turned my attention back to Kit, who came running over to her parents, she climbed into Kagomes' lap and put her small hands on her belly. She looked up at her mother and smiled. She knew something, so I called her over to come see me. She did as I asked, and Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagomes' stomach and then put his head to it. He listened and then he sniffed, concentrating as hard as he could. His ears twitched atop his head, and then he came up quickly. He smiled down at his wife, and kissed her on the lips gently. They both looked over to me and nodded their heads to me. I smiled and did the same.

Izayoi looked over to me, "You are filled with surprises aren't you."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

She smiled at me, and soon the rabbits were ready, and we all ate. Once we ate everyone left to go have some alone time, and Kit was going to have a nap. She had worn herself out with all of the running and screaming she had been doing.

Sesshomaru cleaned up for me, and then he offered to help me to my bed. Although me being me, I refused his help, and did it myself. I made it to my bed, and laid down, Sesshomaru laying down next to me. He laid on his side, and placed one arm over me, gently careful not to hurt me in anyway. I smiled up at him, as I ran my fingers up his arm. He was bare chested now, he wanted to be more comfortable when they left. He had on only trousers. My fingers ran up to his shoulder, up his neck, his jawline, his lips. Then back over his jawline, my hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into it. My hand ran down, and to his chest, he let out a low growl, and purr like sound. It was a bit of a turn on, and I smiled up at him. My hand went back up his chest over his shoulder and to his back. I pulled him closer to me, which caused him to place his arm by my head, because he was now hovering over me. He held himself up, careful not to squash me. I giggled, because of this, and all he did was smirk at me. I pulled him closer, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and it was different this time, as if he were afraid that he would break me.

"Sesshomaru I will not break."

"You say that now."

"So you plan on hurting me?"

"No, I just do not wish to lose control with you in this state."

"That makes since, you don't want to accidently hurt me, because I am injured at the moment."

"Correct."

"Well I have an idea that could help me heal quite quickly, if you let me."

"You will get better?"

"Yes, you do heal quickly do you not?"

"I do."

"Okay, may I?"

He looked at me, and then nodded. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him, soon I was mumbling a chant, and I could feel his power flowing into me, I could feel my body healing. I stopped, when he started to slowly put more wait on me, that is enough.

"Thank you."

"Do you feel better now?"

I pushed him down onto the bed on his back. "Oh yes, I feel much better." I felt completely healed.

"Thank you, I am healed now."

"You can do so much."

"Yes I can, especially with your help. You have so much power, and I can feel it, it is amazing." I ran my hand on his chest and I could see power flowing within him, he saw it too. "So much power."

"Rin."

I snapped out of it, and looked into his eyes. "Sorry, its addicting, you are addicting. You are my addiction Sesshomaru."

He pushed me back onto the bed, he had me pinned, "And you are mine."

"Yes I am. I am happy about that, I will always be with you, I will always be yours, if you will always be mine."

"Always and forever my love."

With that said we kissed sealing it. I loved this demon, and this demon loved me, not a human, but a witch.


	31. Chap31

**Rin's POV**

A week has passed since I have healed, and I have finally told Inuyasha and everyone else what has been going on. I told them about my life, and what could happen. Inuyasha was upset with me, his father was unreadable, Kagome and Izayoi gave me a lecture. They are my family, my made up family. That happened three days ago and none of them have come to see me, nor have I gone to see them. At least not in person anyways. I like to keep an eye on them sometimes, to make sure that they are okay. They are upset with me, and angry, I know that they have many thoughts going through their heads, and are feeling a variety of emotions. Sesshomaru has been with me the entire week, although he does leave to go speak with his father and brother. He usually stays with them for maybe an hour or two at the most. He always comes home to me, and in turn, I hope that I will always be able to come home to him.

Being alone with him, let's just say that I will never get bored. Some may think that it would be boring, I mean Lord Sesshomaru isn't known for entertaining, but being his mate, well. I'm just going to leave it at that. Speaking of the devil.

Sesshomaru walked into my/our room, as I closed the notebook I was writing in that Kagome had given me as a birthday present a while back, and a few different colored pens. Her time seems so fascinating. Sesshomaru sat next to me on the bed, and as I put the notebook and pen away. I leaned back onto the pillows that I had placed behind me, and Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of me. What would this demon do if something happened to me? Let's not think about anything like that, that's depressing.

I met Sesshomarus gaze, and soon I found myself straddling him. His hands on my waist and then slowly moved to my bottom, as he moved slightly to get more comfortable. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, and then to his neck, our eyes never leaving the others. I smiled before I kissed his lips lovingly as he squeezed. I giggled, at this, only for him to take this opportunity to pin me on the bed. He pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes.

"Sesshomaru, don't. No." Didn't work. He started to tickle me, and I couldn't stop the laughter that laughed me, soon to hear him let out a small chuckle, which is rarely ever heard, if it ever shall happen. He soon stopped and he actually had a small smile on his face. I brought his lips to mine, and I heard him sigh in contentment.

Too soon I shoved him off of me and ran outside, with him not far behind me. He was back, no why is he back, and how did he find us so quickly. He was in the air, using his energy to hold him there. I was about ready to speak with him, and attack him myself when Inuyasha jumped in.

"Inuyasha no don't." I was too late, Inuyasha had already taken the swing and used the wind scar, which was absorbed. Its energy will only help make him stronger. Inuyasha was pissed about his wind scar not working so he moved to swing again, when Sesshomaru stopped him. Of course those two being brothers, Inuyasha didn't take it too well. I blocked them out until they started fighting with each other.

"You two both stop it, you are acting like children." Sesshomaru glared at while Inuyasha started making comments about being called a child by me. "Inuyasha he will only absorb what you throw at him."

"That's not the only thing I can throw at him."

"Inuyasha." Kagome, she shouldn't be out here. The enemy, I caught his thought already. He was going for her, He sent his attack towards her, a bolt of lightning that he managed to appear in the sky. Dark clouds were now overhead, and thunder and lightning, was the picture and the soundtrack in the sky. I stopped her from getting hit by using my shield. His head snapped in my direction as I yelled for Inuyasha to get her out of here. He did as I said and took her to safety. Inu-no-taishu came out and now stood by Sesshomaru. I stepped towards the man that wanted to hurt my family, and Sesshomarus hand soon was wrapped around my wrist.

"Sessshomaru I am the only one that can fight him, you have to trust me." My eyes searched his as his did mine. He was fighting himself. I soon found my answer and started towards the man. I closed my eyes and began to chant. I could feel the power in the air, the energy that flowed through the earth, and the energy and power that flowed through the veins of the two demons behind me. I rose my arms up slightly as I felt my feet leave the ground. I opened my eyes, and I already knew they were black, no white remained in my eyes, as his were the same. My hair began to change color as well, it began to turn pitch black beginning at the roots, and going to the ends. Soon I had power and energy flowing through me like a current of a river. Trees and other plants began to die around me, as I felt the power in me grow stronger. The man smirked at me as he gathered energy as well. An arrow flew towards Sesshomaru behind me, and I stopped it, I had my shield up around my family along with the villagers. He snarled at me, as he aimed for me, the wind picked up blowing my hair in my face. The trees that were alive blew in the wind, the thunder in the sky grew louder, as the lightning grew brighter, the clouds grew darker, and soon we both had a standoff of who was the strongest in magic. Both of us using the lightning's power, aimed at the other. The lightning connected, and it was like being struck by it. My mind became out of my control. When you fight another, you can sometimes connect with the, me well I can do that with any enemy. I can see what they desire, what they have been through, their past, present future, their pain, joy happiness. Not many of my kind can do this, it is a rare gift. It could also be describes as a curse, as you soon carry what you have seen from others with you. It haunts you, and never leaves.

Everything returned to normal. The two of us now back on our feet on the ground, the weather returned to normal, as I allowed life to return to the trees. I stared at this man, as he stared at me. Could this be true? I took a hesitant step towards him as he took three. He stopped after that when he realized I stopped walking towards him. This could not be happening, this isn't, it can't be, I saw, I watched, I heard, I. My thoughts were slightly answered, letting me know it really was him, when he spoke my true name. The only other person that knows that name is Sesshomarum I told him, and him alone. It reminded me too much of them, so I went by Rin. I even preferred to be called that when I was a child. My eyes were on the ground searching my memories for anything. When he spoke, my eyes flew to meet his, and I knew.

"May-Rin?"


	32. Chap32

Rin's POV

He took a few steps towards me, and I stumbled back away from him. Sesshomaru was by my side instantly, his hands on my shoulders helping me stand up, because my knees began to get weak. There was no way, but it all makes since now. Why there was some pull towards him, our kind feel that when there is a relationship in there even family. We are stronger when we are together, and when we are in a group, being near him, I should have known what it was. It's still hard to understand. I was gripping my head, as I heard Sesshomaru start speaking into my ear, but I couldn't tell what it was that he was saying. Then his father and Inuyasha moved in for an attack. Of course he was going to defend himself, and even Sesshomaru was ready to kill him.

"STOP!" I yelled as I stepped out of Sesshomarus' arms, and towards who I thought was the enemy. "Please stop, don't hurt him."

Everyone's eyes were on me now, and it made me feel a bit angry. "Rin this man, or whatever he is." Inuyasha began, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"What has he done to?" Sesshomaru questioned me.

"Nothing, he has done nothing to me, it just makes since now."

"Rin?"

I looked up at the man.

"Rin?"

I looked to Sesshomaru. "He is. He. He is my brother."

Everyone's face dropped. There were no words for this moment, I had questions yes, but I could seem to speak. It was sinking in and I wasn't sure how to react to this. He took a step closer towards me, only to be blocked by Sesshomaru guarding me.

I locked eyes with my brother, and took a hesitant step towards him. "If you really are my brother, what did you call me?"

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, what is it, what was my name between the two of us, what is it?" I stood my ground, if he got this right, then, it really is him. He knew my real name yes, but I have to be sure. He then whispered my name, the name only the two of us knew, to name he came up for me, my nickname.

"Bunny."

That was it, I ran to him, and he hugged me to him, as I hugged him to me. I was afraid that if I let go he would be taken away from me, and I will not lose him. I didn't know that I was crying until he mentioned it. "Stop crying, I hate it when you cry, it makes me feel like I need to beat someone up for hurting you."

"I am crying because of you." I pushed his chest causing him to stumble back. All eyes were on us and I didn't care, not one bit. "You are supposed to be dead. How is this possible?"

"I managed to escape from them, but I was captured by someone else, that is why I did not return for you. I am so glad that you made it, that you are okay." He moved to touch my cheek with the back of his hand in a loving older brother way.

I slapped his hand away and I couldn't help yelling at him, this was it, I don't know how much I can take. "Okay, you think that I'm okay? Hah. That's funny, you have no idea what I have been through. None of you do, you know nothing of what I have been through. You." I pointed to my brother. "You were supposed to be there for me, you were supposed to come back for me, and you didn't. Then you try to kill me, that's just perfect." I threw my hand in the air in frustration, and I walked away. "I need some time alone."

I walked off towards the woods that I liked to go to so much to think. I found the river, and sat down at the river bank. I brought my knees up to my chest, and placed my chin on my knees. Soon my head was buried in my knees, as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't make them stop. I was feeling so many emotions I don't even know which ones I feeling. I felt like I was drowning, because soon I was feeling more emotions and thinking about everything, even things I didn't need to be thinking about. It was driving me crazy, it was like I was slowly losing my mind, my sense of reality. I was drowning, and I could find air, I couldn't reach the surface to take a breath.

I felt an arm wrap itself around me, pulling me into someone's side. They didn't speak they just held me, and waited patiently for me to calm myself.

I knew who it was. It was Sesshomaru, I could feel him, I know its him. I leaned into him, and I let him hold me as I cried. Why am I being so emotional when he shows up, its his fault, but I need him. I slowly began to take deep breaths to help calm myself down, although with Sesshomaru holding me, it made it so much easier. Once I was okay enough to breathe calmly I lifted my head up, and laid it on his shoulder.

"I will no harm him." I lifted my head up to see Sesshomaru clinching his jaw. He wants to punish him, but he will not because he know that he is the only blood family that I have.

"Thank you, I know that you wish to, so thank you. Honestly, I don't know what to do now, I don't if I can trust him. I am afraid you two might try to kill each other."

"Rin, he is your brother, I understand."

"Are admitting that you care for Inuyasha?" He sighed and I knew I was right. He really does care for his little brother, half or not, they are still family. Will he say it our loud, most likely not.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked looking down at me. On the outside he seemed relaxed and careless, like he usually does, not caring about anything, but I could see it. In his eyes, he was worried about me.

I leaned into him more, so he tightened his hold on me. "I don't know, just. Just don't leave me." My voice cracked at the end, I really need him right now.

"I will not leave you, now you must do the same for me in return."

I moved to where I was straddling him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my forehead to his. I closed my eyes, and sighed in relief.

"I love you." I opened my eyes, to see his beautiful golden ones, with red beginning to appear in his eyes, the demon wanting to claim me once more.

"As I love you." As he took my face into his hands, and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, until we had to pull away for air. I relaxed on him, and laid my head on his shoulder, burring my face into his neck, as I gently kissed it every once in a while, once every few moments. He relaxed in return, his body no longer tense. My hold on him tightened slightly, as did his. I smiled as I felt him sniff me, it calmed him, my smell, but it could also do the complete opposite, if you know what I mean.

I pulled away slowly, "We should probably get back now, I want to go home."

He nodded and stood, pulling me with him. We walked hand in hand back to my home, when we reached it, I saw my brother standing outside of it. He looked up to see us, and he had a slight smile on his face. I walked over to him.

"You can stay here for a while, there is a spare bedroom, but if you mess up, even once, if I feel that you are a threat to my family here, you're gone, and you have to follow the rules here, or what I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Got it."

The three of us walked into my home, and sat down in the living room I guess you could call it. I made tea for my brother and I, while Sesshomaru sat next to me. He kept an eye on my brother, not looking away from him unless I called him. It was a little past lunch time, but honestly I wasn't that hungry at the moment. I smiled up at Sesshomaru, he looked tense so I then moved and sat in his lap facing my brother that sat across from us. He took a sip from his tea before speaking.

"So you and a demon, huh?"

I was in the middle of taking a sip myself, I swallowed. Before responding. I also felt Sesshomaru tense up. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him. I placed a hand on one of his arms that were around me to try to help him stay calm.

"Yes, me and a demon, this demon, is that a problem?" I questioned while raising one of my eyebrows, as my gaze on him narrowed, something a picked up from Sesshomaru.

"No not at all. It's just."

"Just what." My voice rose a bit, he was starting to upset me.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"This demon. Is everything to me, and he was there for me, when you weren't, when no one else was, for the most part that is." When I said the last few words Sesshomarus' grip on me tightened, he feels bad about hurting me, because he left and didn't see me for so many years.

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what it is that I am doing, thank you very much. I love him and I that's that."

"Alright."

"Do you have a problem with him?"

"He is a demon."

"What's your point?"

"His kind killed our kind, they hate us, and we hate them."

I was about to speak, but Sesshomaru beat me to it. "Rin, is the most important thing to me, and I would die, before anything happened to her."

I rubbed his arm some to help calm him, my brother was starting to piss him off.

"Maybe we should change the subject, don't you think?" I asked the two of them. They both nodded in response, and I tried to think of something else to talk about. "So who do you work for?" I asked my brother. His face told me that that was so not going to be the new topic, so I left it alone.

We finished our tea, while sitting in silence. Sesshomaru and my brother kept starting at each other, and I didn't know what to do, all I know is that life really is changing, and I have to figure out how to handle this.


	33. chap33

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I cannot believe that this man is her brother. She said her family was murdered. But this man does have a slight similar smell, in his blood, they are family. I continued to stare at him, I wish we could trust him, that I could. I don't know what he is up to, and I am not sure if he intends to harm Rin or not. Perhaps he really wants to stay with her now that they have found one another, but I will continue to keep an eye on him.

Rin looked so happy, but hesitant as they talked. I wish that this will work out, for Rins sake. I laughed at myself. This girl really has changed me. I am not who I used to be, and I feel things I never have before.

I looked to her, and just seeing her happy, makes my very being crave to see her happy all the time. To make sure that she is safe. To protect her, smile with her, laugh with her, to stay with her always. Seeing her happy is the only thing that I need to survive now. Only her. This girl really will be the death of me one day. As long as that day is not anytime soon. I want to spend as much time with her as I can, there is not telling how long that time may be.

This brother of hers, if he even thinks of hurting her, or betraying her, let's just say no one will have to wonder about him again. Even if she hates me for it, I will do what is best for her. I will protect her no matter the cost, as long as she lives. I was lost in thought that I hadn't realized she had called to me.

Her hand on my arm, and she was staring at me. I met her eyes, and she spoke to me.

'What is it?'

'I don't trust him.'

'I know that you don't, but could you give him a chance? For me. Please?'

'For you. Anything?'

'Thank you.'

With that the conversation about that ended. She focused back on her brother, and I focused on the two of them. Somewhere in their conversation my mind wondered back to words of my father. 'There may come a day that you would risk everything for the one thing you care most for in this world.'

I didn't get to finish my thought because Inuyasha came barging in like an animal.

Rin's POV

After talking with my brother for who knows how long, and speaking quietly to sesshomaru when I could, Inuyasha came in. He was being loud as normal, and he seemed like he had gone mad, but what else is new.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know?"  
"Know what?"

"About Kagome."  
"Well it was just a feeling I guess."

"You girl, are an interesting one."

"Did you just say something that wasn't pointless or stupid?"

"Shut up."

"Hey you came to my home, remember?"

"Yeah, well um, I wanted to know if you would help with this one as well, when the time comes."

"Inuyasha, I would love to."

"Thanks."

With that he left.

"Well that was interesting. I never wanted to help a woman in labor again, but for them, anything."

"You really have a nice group of friends here, don't you sis?"

"Yeah, I love them all. They care about me, at least they seem to."

"I am glad you found someone as well, even if he is a demon." He said as he looked to Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes at my brother.

"He means so much to me, both of you do, so if you two could try to get along that would be great."

"Well we will have to see, besides there is plenty of time for us men to get to know each other." He said as he looked between Sesshoamru and me. One question. Have you two thought about kids?"

The look on Sesshomaru's face when he said that, I don't even know how to describe it.

I answered a bit quickly, Sesshomaru seemed to be off somewhere else at the moment. I placed my hand over his to try to bring him back and answered my brother.

"Well Renji, we ummm, haven't really talked about that yet, and it's a bit of a touchy subject so ummmm."

"Alright my apologies, just wondering is all."

I glanced back over at Sesshomaru, and he seemed to be slightly coming back. That was um an interesting conversation that just happened.

"Alright, well I would love to stay here with you for a bit longer little sis, but big brother actually has something he has to get back to."

"If I may ask, what is it?" I asked my brother. I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Well, you are not the only one with a family, even if it is of friends."

"Oh." I didn't know how else to reply to that, and I didn't know if I should be insulted or not, I don't think he meant for it to sound like that, but whatever.

"One day you will meet them, hopefully soon."

"Yeah let's hope huh?"

We hugged and then he was gone, just like that.

I looked to Sesshomaru who still seemed a bit more distant than normal. I sat in front of him and took his face in my hands. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

He blinked a few times, and he focused on me. "Don't do that to me again." I told him, as I got into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He still seemed out of it. Was the thought of kids so wrong to him, for the fact that they would be half breeds?

"Sesshomaru?" I didn't realize how bad this affected me until I spoke. My voice was weak, shaky and I had tears in my eyes. To this his arms tightened around me. He's back. I turned in his arms, so that I was straddling him, his arms still holding me.

"Does the thought of having kids with me really affect you so, because they would be half breeds, so?" He cut me off with a kiss.

"We will speak of it more, when that time comes."

"Okay." I was still pretty upset, and he could sense it. He stood with me in his arms and walked to my room. He sat down on the bed with me, and then I got out of his arms and laid next to him. I was tired, that fight earlier made me tired.

"Sleep." He told me. I tried, and tried. I finally fell asleep on his chest, and let the darkness of sleep take me. ~~~~~~~~

I was chained to something hard and cold, a table, no it doesn't feel like a table exactly. A stone table maybe. The air smelled foul, I wanted to throw up. This smell was horrible. My body hurt, and ached. My eyes, open, please open. My head was pounding and I didn't know what to do, finally my eyes fluttered open. I was right, it is a stone table. I tried to move, but I couldn't, the chains, right. I looked around me to see. It was almost like an underground cave or something. Lanterns were on the walls, casting some light to see, but not much. It held a creepy vibe, and something had me worried. I continued to look around me, and then I saw. Noooo! Sesshomaru, he was chained to the wall. I tried to use a spell that would take off these chains, but it only made my body ache more.

What is going on? Where are we? What happened? Why can't I use my magic? Why is Sesshomaru chained too? Why is he not awake? I was afraid, and more afraid than usual and I don't know why. Then a man walked in, with a knife, and a bag. I know what's in the bag. Torture devices. What does he want?

I heard Sesshomaru wake, he too had no luck of getting out of the chains. He then made eye contact with me. He too seem afraid, afraid for me. I couldn't even speak to him. My mouth felt dry, but I managed a whisper "Sesshomaru."

I looked back to the guy that came in. "You will never guess what I have discovered, and there seems to be a change of plans."

"Change of plans?" I asked, my voice hoarse sounding. I tried to swallow, but there was nothing to swallow. My mouth felt so dry, and my throat itched.

"Well something has come up. My master wishes for something else now."

"What is that? Who is do you work for?" My voice becoming slightly stronger, going back to normal.

"Well you see my dear, he no longer has a need for you."

I heard chains moving from the direction of where Sesshomaru is, along with growling. I have heard him growl, and this one is different. Stronger than the others that I have heard from him before. I looked over to him, his eyes slightly becoming pink, but never a full red. He seemed to get tired easily. Then I knew.

"Sesshomaru stop!" He looked to me. "They are poisoned, the more you move the more that they will drain you, the more power that you use, the faster you will die." We will both die here. I realize that now, I locked eyes with him, and he seemed to come to the same conclusion. We held each other's gaze, and it seemed as if his soul was reaching out to mine. He was trying to help keep me calm. He knows that I am actually afraid to die, again. I don't want to. I want to live, I want to live with him, always and forever. I was finally completely happy with him, and now it is going to be taken from me, from us.

I was about to say something when the man spoke first. I couldn't understand what he was saying, and everything became blurry. My vision was failing, sounds were becoming mixed together. I heard chains move again, and I lost consciousness.


End file.
